


Still Here Years Later - [Leon Kennedy x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Series: Resident Evil (LeonxReader) [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Agents, Bad Jokes, Boyfriend and girlfriend - Freeform, Couple Living Together, DSO Agents, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Girls with Guns, Guns, Kissing, Living Together, Rescue, Rescue Missions, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: [Sequel to "I'm Inside The Game!"](Book2)6 years ago I found myself sucked into the game of my favorite franchise, Resident Evil. But much later I found out I was stuck here so I remained. It's not all that bad Leon and I are actually dating, we're also partners for the DSO. Whatever horror awaits us while we attempt to save The Presidents daughter is unknown but I'll soon learn that this never-ending fight with bio-terror has become my new life now. - (Y/N)





	1. Chapter 1

||And it's here!! Hope you all like it since I changed/added a few different things to let the reader fit in the story of the RE4 game a bit more. Now...I'm sorry to say that I might just update this story once a week or every now and then due to the fact I'm also updating my RE2 OC story and I'm coming up with an idea with a DMC5 story. So yeah btw that picture is indeed Ada's other outfit but since this is an agent story I decided to have it be your actual outfit...just think of it as okay?. And yes that hair is in a ponytail guess what I tried to show as the years passed your hairstyle changed like some of the characters hairstyles do.||

 

On a bright beautiful summer morning the light shined through the windows of an apartment, birds chirped like they usually did and the noise outside was of busy streets of people going to work or taking their children to school.

In one room women woke up and sighed, sitting up she raised her arms stretching. Looking to her side she smiled and kissed the sleeping mans cheek.

Getting out of bed she put her slippers on and headed for the showers, it took a few minutes before she walked out wrapped a towel around her body and walked back barefoot into the shared room.

Changing into some fresh clothes, for now, the women went out of the room and soon began to cook some breakfast for her and her boyfriend.

The smell woke the man up and he unconsusly patted the space beside him on the bed sighing he knew that she must be awake and once he woke up a bit more he realized she was busy cooking. Taking this time to go for a quick morning shower himself he did so and soon join her in the kitchen.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and letting his chin rest on her shoulder he sighed.

"Morning." Leon mumbles.  
"Morning, sleepy head." You chuckle.  
"Smells good," Leon whispers, kissing your cheek.  
"Breakfast will be ready soon so get dressed." You laugh, feeling him in nothing but a towel.

Leon chuckled himself and left to get something on for the time being, at this very moment the two of you weren't on the job just yet.

However, you both expected the calls to come in soon due to your special training finally being finished.

The morning went like usual once Leon was fully dressed the two of you sat together at the table eating your food while talking about stuff.

You and Leon had found an apartment together about two years after your first assignment. Ever since then you were living together, as of now you two were together for about six years now and living together for two.

Just as you were finishing washing the dishes, the phone rang. Leon answered and you knew by his reaction to whatever was said it was something serious which also meant you had to get ready.

Mission time.

**Small TimeSkip**

After being flown out and into the car of your escorts you looked out the window of the car as it was a long ride to the village within Spain.

You and Leon were to find The President's missing daughter.

However the driver and passenger were starting to piss you off as in their eyes women weren't capable to do such jobs as that, you'd just ignore them and rolled your eyes shaking your head while Leon glared at the two giving off some snarky remarks.

'Just ignore these creeps...they aren't worth my time to bother with. Besides Leon and I both know I can beat the shit out of someone.' You thought.

It was true during some of your training you actually managed to take down a guy a bit twice your size when they were teaching you how to get out of someones hold or just the original sparring.

When the car stopped after crossing the bridge, you wanted to get the hell out of that car.

"The village is just up ahead." One said.  
"We'll go and have a look around," Leon tells them.  
"We'll stay and watch the car...don't want to get any parking tickets." The other says.  
"Right Parking tickets." Leon scoffs.  
"Good luck, you'll need it, sir." The other said ignoring you but snickers at that.

With a sigh, you got out shaking your head.

"Only tickets you'd get is sexist ones...if only those existed.." You mutter.  
"Did you say something?" One asked.

You just smirked and soon joined at Leon's side just as the walkie talkies went off, the voice of a woman was heard.

"Leon, (Y/N). I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission." Ingrid says.  
"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older." Leon says but soon groans in pain as you elbowed him in the side.  
"So the subject's name's Ashley Graham right?" You asked.  
"That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourselves okay?" Ingrid says.  
"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap," Leon says.  
"I'll try to find more information on my end as well," Ingrid informs.  
"Got it. We'll talk to you later then." You replied.

After the transmission was cut off you and Leon started the mission, taking your guns out you two looked around as you walked down a path. Nothing was out of the ordinary but it still was a bit to quiet to settle.

A house that you couldn't really miss was out there, looking at one another you nodded at the silent question. Maybe whoever lived there could help you find Ashley? The only way to find out was to go up there and kindly ask.

Walking inside you were a bit nervous since usually you'd knock but the door was wide open and you really didn't want to waste to much time as finding Ashley was most important.

"Um, sir?" You asked when you saw someone tend to a fireplace.

When he didn't answer you and Leon looked at one another and shrugged your shoulders so Leon tried this time, putting his gun away before he took out a picture of Ashley and walked over to the man.

"I was wondering if you'd recognize the girl in this photograph?' Leon asked.

However, it seems like the guy didn't understand or know much English since he seemed to have said something back to him which made Leon back off.

"Sorry to have bothered you. Come on (Y/N), let's go." Leon said.

Just as he turned around you saw in the corner of your eye that the guy turned grabbed an ax and face Leon.

"Leon look out!" You shout.

Leon took the warning and quickly dodged the guys attack when the ax was swung at him, standing beside one another you both aimed your guns at him.

"Freeze!" Leon said.

But the guy kept walking towards you both, ready to strike again.

"He said freeze!" You shout this time.

Just as he was about to attack Leon again you had no choice but to shoot him in the head, when the guy fell to the ground you took a step back and looked a bit horrified you had to do that...you weren't sure what happened to this guy to act hostile but he was gonna try to kill Leon.

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Me? I think I should as you that." You replied.  
"I'm fine thanks to you," Leon said with a small smile.

Leon knew you were a bit shaken up by this and held your hand for a moment before you both soon heard a truck come to life and soon leave more of those people arrived and then a large crash was heard...oh great what trouble did you two get yourselves in now?

Soon the walkie talkies rang.

"Is everything okay?" Ingrid asked.  
"There was a hostile local," Leon tells.  
"I...I was forced to put him down." You sighed.  
"There are still others surrounding the area," Leon adds.  
"Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject." Ingrid tells you two.  
"Understood," Leon said.  
"Yes, ma'am." You replied.

Running up the stairs the two of you saw a window, quick thinking you both jumped out rolled on the ground and wasted no time in running out of that area and to the entrance of the village.

You didn't know if you should waste bullets at the moment since you didn't exactly know what you were heading into with this recuse mission.

But just as you were to return to the bridge the two idiots took you across it was down and the car was in the moving river, did these people do this?

"Oh..no.." Leon shakes his head.  
"Damn...just what are we facing here?" You asked.  
"I don't know but keep your guard up," Leon warns.  
"Alright." You agreed.

Looks like you'd have to take a long way around to the village, heading back towards where that house you both then make your way down the other path when your ears picked up on a painful whimper.

"You hear that?" You asked.  
"Yeah but where?" Leon asked.

Looking around for a moment your eyes soon landed on the source, a white wolf had its leg stuck in a trap. Putting your gun away you walked up to it slowly not to alarm the poor thing putting a lot of effort into pulling the trap open it soon worked and the wolf walked out.

Quickly you then treated the wolfs leg who in the end licked your face as if sending it's thanks, to which made you laugh and pet it's head a bit before I ran off.

Meanwhile, as all that happened Leon watched with a smile on his face, he liked it that even if it was the middle of a mission you'd stop drop anything and help an animal out or just anyone in general.

That's one of the things he loved about you.

Standing up you then turn around to face him when you saw him and the way he looked at you, blushing you coughed and continued onwards making Leon chuckle and follow after you.

Walking through the place you noticed some trip wires on the trees and carefully spotted them out as you walked through the areas where there was none. However, once you got out safely you heard a man yell in Spanish and were forced to shoot him.

You didn't like this...but there was something off about these people...  
Coming up to a small shed-like the place you both walked in and looked around, seeing not much you turned around and yelped as you fell over in shock. Leon turned quickly and raised his gun but was shocked at the sight as well.

Upon the wall a woman was pinned up with a pitchfork in her head...good god these people were brutal and you both knew things were far worse than just being attacked something was up here.

When making your way to the other bridge there more of those guys were there forcing you to shoot them in the head killing them, it was even more known to you both that these weren't infected with a virus that turned them into zombies...honestly you both weren't sure what to think.

Coming across a gate you both silently entered it and continued onwards when you both came up to the entrance of the village, making sure not to get spotted you both knew you needed to see what was going on first before heading into anything out there.

Taking cover behind some large grass and a tree you both took turns looking through the binoculars at what was happening there.

At first, it looked like they were doing their daily activities...and it would've stayed like that if it wasn't for the pit fire in the middle of them all with one of the men who took you and Leon here stabbed through a hook and over top the fire.

"Good greif...who are these people?" You whisper.  
"No clue, but this is getting worse." Leon sighed.  
"We need a way in there..." You said.  
"There's a path right here, if we use this then quickly get inside we can try to find our way through," Leon suggested.  
"A better idea than standing here like fools." You replied.

With not much of a choice you both took the path and attempted to sneak inside a house but it didn't work as one of them saw you both and yelled something out in Spanish alerting the others and so you and Leon forced your way out of there.

When you both ran into another house you shut the door while Leon pushed a dresser by a window, hearing a window shatter from upstairs you knew this couldn't get worse...he spoke too soon when a man with a chainsaw lit it up to life.

Great...just great...

Running upstairs Leon shoved the ladder out of the window and so you both knew you'd have to fight your way out of this. As they broke into the place you and Leon spent like what felt like minutes shooting them in the head until something happened...

A bell started to ring, which was pretty much easy to figure out that it was a church bell. Who was ringing it though you weren't sure?

The people of this village stopped their attacks and began to slowly make their way to the church. Jogging out of the place you and Leon looked around now seeing not a single person in the area.

"Where's everyone going? Bingo?" Leon asked, but also joked.  
"You sure don't have good jokes, Leon." You chuckle.  
"Well someone has to keep the mood up." Leon shrugged.  
"Let's just continue the mission, we can't let whoever these people are harm, Ashley." You said.  
"Agreed. The quicker we find her the faster we can get her home." Leon replies.

After having another conversation with Hunnigan you both soon were given orders at what to look for and what to do. A tower and take the path to it. Alright then looks like this mission was at a start.

Just before you were both about to leave the area you noticed some pictures, hoping it would be of Ashley and clues to where she was you were both shocked and creeped out at the fact they were actually of both you and Leon!

"Leon! Look at this!" You call out.  
"What is it?" Leon asked, walking over to you.

Showing him the pictures it was pretty much clear these guys spotted you and warned others around your arrival. It also foolishly had the location on where Ashley had been held to which you started to think these guys were so stupid but you also learned not to underestimate your enemies so you weren't sure if this would miss lead you.

"So they knew we were here," Leon mutters.  
"Even if they did it doesn't change our mission, though I don't want to underestimate them so we better just check it out." You explain.

With a nod of your head out and towards another set of double doors, entering it seemed like more houses or farms were there. Slowly making your way through taking out the people there due to the fact you both didn't want another huge attack.

As another double door was in your way you quickly made your way through more forest and a path down you both took. But just as you came around a few of the villagers pushed a fucking bowlder down making you and Leon run as fast as you could back after a while of running you both saw a small clearing and jumped into it having the large bowlder pass you but just a few hairs.

"Ugh! What else can go wrong!" You complain.  
"Don't think you should jinx it at the moment," Leon says.  
"Oh hush." Your reply.

Getting up you both looked and saw a opening thanks to the bowlder crashing into it, taking that path you soon came out of it and into another area with houses only this time these people had dynamite in their hands ready to throw them at you both however you two just shot them while they were still in their hands to avoid getting hit by them first.

Checking house by house just in case it held her in you were unlucky, but when you came up to a home with a lock on it and heard some commotion inside you knew this may or may not be the place she was held at.

Shooting the lock off you and Leon carefully but slowly walked inside and checked everywhere, seeing an open door blocked off by a bookshelf you and Leon pushed it away before walking inside following the sound.

In the room, there wasn't much at all, but there was a large closet like thing where the noise was coming from. Looking at one another you nod and you took point as Leon slowly walked over by the door, taking a hold he mouthed '1,2,3' and then quickly opened the door someone falling out who which to not be like the villagers.

It was a man, not Ashley.

"Okay, I've got one very important question. Do you have a smoke?" The man asked.  
"Got gum," Leon replied.  
"What about you, Senorita?" He asked.  
"Nope sorry." You shook your head.

Large footsteps entered the place as some villages, the man you just helped must've known to he was as he scoffed at this though when you tried to get up the large man just raised his hand quickly and hit you making you hit the ground rather harshly and fall unconscious

 

"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts, glaring at the man.

 

Standing up he tries a roundhouse kick but the large man just stands there and catch his foot with such ease, next thing he does is lifts Leon up in the air tossing him forcing Leon's body to crush the wood and the man under him making him fall unconscious as well.

 

What happened next you and Leon weren't sure...

 

||A/N: I had to repost this three times! My stupid computer decided to act up and be slow...just great but here it is chapter 1. Managed to still devliver it for you guys!!||


	2. Chapter 2

||A/N: Sorry for the late update, hope this makes up for it. Besides I wasn't feeling all to good a few days ago so I couldn't finish the chapter until now. So yeah hope you enjoy it either way.||

 

 

In a different cabin held three unconscious people, the two men were chained up together sitting up while you were laying on your side with your arms tied behind your back pretty much close to them on the side where it was away from the door.

 

"Feeble humans, let us give you our power. Soon you'll become unable to resist to this intoxicating power." A voice spoke.

 

It seemed like a while later that Leon was the first to wake up, looking around he took in his surroundings and once he tried to move he realized he was chained up pretty good, looking to his side he noticed you were there your head just resting there beside his leg.

 

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Leon said to the man.  
"Ugh, crawl into one hole and into another." The man sighed.  
"My head hurts..." You sigh.  
"Wanna tell us what's going on here?" Leon asked the man.  
"American's Si? Now what brings a block like you and a pretty Senorita in this part of the world?" He asked, getting a bit flirtations towards you.

 

Not liking it Leon tugged in the bonds and you just smirked Leon's way when you turned around and was able to see your boyfriends jealous expression.

 

"Ow, hey easy...whoever you are." The man said.  
"Names Leon, that's my girlfriend and partner (Y/N). We came looking for this girl. Seen her?" Leon says showing him a picture of Ashley.  
"What are you suppose to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type." The man asked.

 

You couldn't help but laugh a bit and shake your head, remembering how you met Leon. Rookie cop yet still wanted to help others the best he could...cute.

 

"Maybe.." Leon replied.  
"Okay let me guess...shes' the presidents daughter?" The man replied.

 

Both you and Leon looked at one another in a little shock, just...who is this guy and how does he know Ashley?

 

"How did...?" You asked but stopped.  
"That's too good a guess, wanna start explaining?" Leon asked.  
"Psychic powers." The man said.

 

After Leon gave him a look the man chuckled and shook his head stating he overheard one of the villagers speaking about her in some church, however just as he was telling the two agents the information a village man stumbled with a large axe in his hand towards where the three of them were locked up in.

 

"Who the hell are you anyway?" You asked.  
"Luis Sera, used to be a cop myself. But now I'm just a good for nothing guy who happens to be quiet the ladies man." Luis replies, giving you a small wink.

 

Rolling your eyes you shook your head and actually finally managed to get yourself to sit up still close by to Leon's side.

 

"Why'd you quit?" Leon asked.  
"Heh, you put your life on the line. No one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Luis explains.  
"Used to be a cop myself, only for a day though." Leon said.  
"And I thought I was bad." Luis said shocked.  
"It's not like that." You chuckle a bit but sigh.  
"Somehow I found myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City. On my first day in the force." Leon mentions.  
"That is the incident with the viral outbreak right?" Luis asked.  
"Unfortunately yes...you don't want to know the details all that much.." You sigh, frowning.

 

No good memories from that time surfaced, then again anytime your eyes caught the scars on your back in the mirror in your shared home with Leon it forced you to remember no matter how bad you tried to ignore it.

 

Luck wasn't really on your side as the man with the axe finally walked in and forced you three to do your best to move over. When the first attacked missed but was able to free the guys you were left still locked up.

 

"Great..." You cursed.  
"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts when the man tried to get towards you.

 

Shoving himself into the side of the man who mind you crashed into the wall beside him and landed oddly where his neck snapped it was an actual shock, as Leon checked you over and took the moment to free you from your bonds Luis decided to run off on his own.

 

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah thanks, let's just get out of here." You replied.

 

With a nod of his head Leon helped you up to your feet, turning around he noticed Luis was gone, looking back at you, you just shrugged your shoulders but also knew it was time to get back into motion of your mission.

 

Taking the your communication deceive you both contacted Hunnigan.

 

"It's Leon and (Y/N). Sorry we couldn't get in touch sooner we were a bit tied up." Leon says.  
"Your both okay right?" Hunnigan asked.  
"We're fine." You replied.  
"There was a male civilian held captive, according to him Ashley's in a church somewhere." Leon said.  
"What happened to him?" Hunnigan asked.  
"He managed to escape." Leon replied.  
"Do you have a fix location on that church?" Hunngain asked.  
"No, but apparently there's this secret passage in the village that leads there." You replied.  
"We're gonna head back to the village." Leon finishes.

 

After ending the transmission you two look at one another and sigh, bringing out your guns to which you both were surprised about that weren't taken only the jackets were...which was odd and weird to both of you...however you both needed to continue on with the mission at all costs.

 

"Let's get Ashley and hurry on out of here." You said.  
"You said it." Leon agreed.

 

Just as you were about to walk out of the cabin in the window a Merchant appeared and seemed to have wanted for you two to buy something...maybe using those coins you both kept finding around the place could be useful to get something or so.

 

Somehow this guy had loads of shit with him, how he managed to stuff some of that stuff in his trench coat was beyond you but it was useful as you needed more ammo. Getting some you placed the boxes you got in some of the free pockets you had left then reloaded your gun making sure you had what you needed.

 

Once finished you and Leon walked over to the wall and peeked through the small area where it was gone. Looking around there was bridges and all over the place that lead somewhere else but it wasn't the only thing many of those villagers were there to you which looked like they were out on patrol.

 

"Not sure if they are waiting on us or not but we don't have much of a choice we need to get through." You sigh.  
"Well there is another area open in this wall...we could take them out from here." Leon suggested.  
"Makes it easier to get through, alright let's do it." You nod.

 

Walking over to the other area open you raise your gun and with that you and Leon took point on carefully aiming for the heads and shooting. It didn't take long and soon you both were going through the large double doors.

 

"Just up ahead we should be able to get to that church." Leon says.  
"I sure as hell hope so, cause once we get Ashley the quicker we can leave." You said.  
"What don't want to be here anymore?" Leon asked.  
"I'd rather be at home with you." You smiled.  
"Oh? And what ever would we do?" Leon smirks.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, lover boy." You reply taking the lead this time.

 

With a small smile he followed you, sure you two could flirt with one another while you two were alone but you still would get your job done either way so being partners while being boyfriend and girlfriend wasn't to much of a bad thing at all.

 

While walking around and trying to get your way out of there it seemed like the rest of the villagers that were hiding was rather surprising but it wasn't much you and Leon couldn't deal with so soon as that was done you and Leon found some emblems and used those for another big double door safely getting out of there and somewhere else...down a path and then some house with water on the ground and many ladders.

 

"Going up?" Leon said.  
"Yeah your jokes aren't that funny, hun." You shake your head.  
"Oh come on." Leon pouts.  
"Awe how cute, I'd kiss you if we weren't in a hurry." You said patting his cheek.

 

Climbing up the two ladders and other places it seemed like the path you both took was endless not until you reached inside the building with some odd door in front of it. Nodding at one another you both slowly walked inside and carefully looked around in the hall ready for anything that would come your way.

 

Walking inside a room which honestly was some sort of bedroom for someone you and Leon read a report made by whoever owned this room, not long later when you were about to walk out you heard two people speak in a language you and even Leon didn't understand.

 

But a large man seemed to sneak up behind you both, when you both turned around he shoved you into the wall knocking the air out of your lungs for a moment but ended up grabbing Leon by the neck and raising him up in the air.

 

"Hmm...you two carry the same blood as us it seems. Never the less you both are outsiders. Just remember if you become unpleasant to our eyes you'll both face sever consequence." He said after dropping Leon.

 

You crawled to Leon's side and held onto one of his arms and his shoulder, glaring at the large man you just watched him walk away. Soon you and Leon got up to your feet confused by what he said.

 

"What? Same blood?" Leon asked.  
"Not sure." You replied.  
Wasn't long later that you both heard your communicator go off - it was Hunnigan.  
"Leon, (Y/N). I've been able to get some new info that might help you two." Hunnigan said.  
"Fill us in." Leon said.  
"Apparently, there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados." Hunnigan says.  
"Oh how wonderful." You groan.  
"Los Illunminados? That's a mouthful." Leon replies.  
"Anyway we had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village." Leon adds.  
"But you both are okay right?" Hunnigan asked.  
"Yeah...But he could have killed us but he let us live...And he mentioned something about us carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means." Leon explains.  
" 'Carry the same blood' Hmm...Interesting..." Hunnigan says.  
"More like creepy." You sigh.  
"Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now." Leon says.  
"Your right. Hurry and find that church, Leon, (Y/N)." Hunnigan says.  
"On it." You replied.

 

Walking down the hall you and Leon entered a room, unfortunately the Big Cheese was waiting for you both and attacked, you were thrown across the room hitting a few things in that room as you went as Leon was shoved aside his gun going off but the bullet landing in the picture up on the wall.

 

You tried to get up but you body hurt all over, Leon on the other hand got a large foot stomped on his chest. Just as he was applying pressure on his chest two gun shots went off just outside the window was a women in a red dress. The Big Cheese seemed to have grown pissed and ran towards the window but missed the women.

 

This bought you and Leon time to get up to your feet, bring your guns back and look around.

 

"Leon, you alright?" You asked.  
"Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that?" Leon asked.  
"I'm fine, honestly." You replied.

 

And with that you knew it was time to push forward no matter how badly your bodies would be bruised from this.


	3. Chapter 3

||A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 3, finally finished it due to not being able to fall asleep because of a horrible thunderstorm so well...here you go hope you all forgive me for the long wait...||

 

Having no other choice but to head back outside and go further within the village to make sure to get Ashley out of here safely you and Leon dodged some of the infected or well...more like mind-controlled villagers trying to keep as many bullets as you can.

But the sound of the chainsaw didn't settle your nerves whenever you heard it rive up...

"We should get out of here rather quickly..." You mutter to Leon.  
"What scared of a chainsaw?" Leon teased.  
"When it's used as the mindset to kill me with it...yes!" You replied.  
"Right...let's hurry then, Ashley is waiting," Leon replied.

Jokes aside as of now the two of you headed through pathways as you only shot down a few people who got in the way and was too damn stubborn to get out of the way. Coming up to the end of the pathway there was a large gate.

Before they could get through they took down the three standing guard, course this gave the remaining villagers behind them enough time to catch up and just as you turned around to take care of them the one who had a knife managed to cut you just under your eye.

'Well fuck! Good thing I turned around or that might've been worse!' You thought to shoot them down.

"Hurry! Inside!" Leon shouts, grabbing your wrist and drags you along.

As Leon dragged you inside you provided cover as Leon soon closed the gates behind you both giving you two a short amount of time to collect yourselves. Leon noticed the cut but before he could question on it more villagers managed to spot you both and so the running picked up again.

Back in the village you two once were you avoided the villagers as much as you could and entered a door to which you had found the key to and quickly got inside shutting the door and locking it behind you both.

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"Huh?" You asked.

Leon didn't say anything but just pointed to under his eye to which you finally took notice in the glass doors of the house cabinet.

"Oh, I'm fine I guess one of those guys managed to get me. But it's nothing too bad." You replied, shrugging off the shoulders.  
"Okay," Leon said slowly, nodding his head.

Looking around you both found a hatch which seemed to lead underground maybe...which ended up being some sort of cave or whatever going single file you two soon came up to an open area where a Merchant stood and offered stuff for the two agents to buy.

'Well we are running low on ammo...' You thought.

After buying some more ammo for your guns the two set off through a metal door and through another cave-like path as they soon found themselves back outside just by a graveyard...?

Paying no mind to the graveyard for the time being the two found some sort of church of the sort though more of the villagers were there forcing Leon and you to take care of them before you had both tried to get in but it was locked.

Contacting Hannigan would be for the best at this moment.

"Hannigan it's Leon. The doors locked. We can't get in." Leon tells her.  
"Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?" Hannigan asked.  
"There's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside," Leon replied.  
"Ahh great, we'll have to search for it...won't we?" You sighed.  
"Well, there's no use standing around. Leon, (Y/N) you have to find somewhat or something to get inside." Hannigan said.  
"We're on it." You replied.

After that Leon put his walkie talkie away and so you and Leon set off to search for whatever might fit in there...though you weren't sure you were as clueless as one can be when in this situation.

Looking around took a few more moments for this mission you and Leon even found some old documents on about Luis and Ashley...but just what the hell is going on here?? They're not zombies...again you kind of new your way around since you also played the RE4 game considering it came out WAY before the RE2 Remake did.

'Then again the longer I'm here the slower my memories of my life back at home is fading...' You thought.

Which was true since you first experienced this when your mind went to your family and had begun to get fuzzy, it was a rather scary thought but then again you weren't sure if you were to leave the world you were in now anytime soon.

'I can't think of this now...I need to focus on the mission.' You thought to shake your head.

And so with that on your mind for most of the time, you and Leon had started to run off into different area's to search for whatever was able to let you two inside there it wasn't until you came up to a clearing where you two saw something...or rather someone...

"Hey, (Y/N). Come check this out." Leon whispered.  
"What is it?" You asked crouching beside him.  
"Take a look and see for yourself," Leon said holding out some binoculars.

Taking them from his hold you raised them up and over your eyes, what you saw wasn't pretty at all. The other police officer that helped you two get here was tossed into the lake by the villagers and soon left, but what shocked you more was what happened next.

Ripples in the water forced as it seemed to be like something large was approaching and that was correct but with how fast it dived back into the waters you weren't sure what you saw looking at one another you knew that this wasn't gonna be an easy thing to kill.

"Reminds you of anything?" Leon asked a small smirk.  
"Don't even." You shook your head.

With a sigh and a shrug of the shoulders you and Leon headed off knowing that there might just be one way out of this place and that was across the lake...past that large B.O.W as well. Getting there, however, wasn't that hard since there was a lake house just a path away from the one they took.

Walking up to the boat Leon stepped in first then held his hand out for you, helping you inside you took the seat and decided to be the eyes as Leon took control of the motor. Still using the binoculars you looked around in case you were close to the creature but so far nothing.

"So what do you say after this we go on a date?" Leon asked.  
"A date?" You replied.  
"Yeah, been a while since we've been on one anyways," Leon told.  
"Uhh sure yeah I guess. But you do realize you have bad timing on asking me for dates?" You teased grinning at him over your shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'll admit that. But really I'm not kidding." Leon replied.  
"I just said yes didn't I?" You smiled then focusing back on the mission at hand.

However just as you and Leon made some date plans the creature was silently swimming underneath the boat only when it showed itself did things get from bad to worse, the impact from it coming out of the water made the boat fly back with you falling out and into the water.

"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts grunting at the force of everything.

Not only that but the hook on the boat fell out and was sinking down only when it landed on the creature did the boat move away from your location. Underwater you were surprised that you could see however your swimming speed was no match for this B.O.W as it was faster than you.

Upshore Leon still searched for you despite the boat moving around frantically with not much of a choice he used the spears on the boat in an attempt to kill it. You, on the other hand, came up for air and saw it all happen and despite being tired from everything you pushed your body to swim towards the boat.

Only when Leon got attacked did you swim towards the boat, getting in and then helping Leon back in as well.

"Well, this is eventful!" Leon shouted.  
"Jokes?! Really?!" You groan.

Having to throw many spears at this damn thing that wouldn't die so easy was frustrating. But when it did another problem arose as the rope wrapped around Leon's ankle and tightened as the creature sank more and more into the water.

Using your knife you quickly began to cut away at the rope and once it finally came undone after a while was then you and Leon could finally rest. Catching your breath you placed your hand on his chest.

"You alright?" You asked.  
"I should be asking you that, you were underwater for a while," Leon replied.  
"It was the shock, man what I wouldn't give for my hairbrush at the moment." You sighed at the end.

Leon chuckled and looked at you, your hair was wet and sticking to your face and a bit of your neck, not to mention your clothes were soaking wet. However, since there wasn't much time to do much at all you couldn't just up and change clothes...not to mention there wasn't anything like that here at all.

Once again steering the boat away from the lake after a moment of rest you and Leon stumbled out of the boat and towards another 'lake house' like the place. But as you two did slowly whatever these people placed inside of you both began to finally take effect.

The pain was unbearable the fact that you coughed out a bit of blood concerned Leon even though he was in the same situation. Hugging yourself you stumbled into the house but fainted just near the door. Leon was attempting to catch you but in the end, fainted as well.

Leon woke up suddenly looking around he saw he was in the lake house, remember you were with him he looked to his side only to see a small puddle of blood near your mouth as it was hanging open just slightly.

"(Y/N)? N-No..." Leon's voice shook.

He got up on his knees and shook you but flinched when your skin was cold to the touch, his hands shook as he took in the sight of your vines popping out next thing he knew the same thing was happening to him as he looked at his arm.

What the fuck was happening?!

Pain racked his body as whatever they gave them took effect on him which was the cause of his arms looking weird, afraid of what was to come Leon could only yell as he took in the sight of his 'transformation'.

However, it was just all a dream or...nightmare as Leon woke up with a start yelling a bit as he soon took in his surroundings. Looking at his arms he sighed in relief but then when he saw your laying form in the corner of his eye he was almost afraid to look.

Taking a deep breath he let it out before slowly turning his head towards you, not seeing that puddle of blood was a good sign, but he just had to make sure so he slowly used two fingers to feel the pulse in your neck and when there was still a heartbeat he laughed in more relief.  
"Thank god..." Leon whispered.

But that little celebration was cut short as his walkie talkie went off.

"Leon. It's been 6 hours since our last transmission. I was starting to get worried." Hannigan says.  
"Well, we started to feel dizzy. Then I guess we must've lost consciousness." Leon replies.  
"Lost consciousness? Maybe that has something to what the village elder was talking about...?" Hannigan suggested.  
"Can't say. But we're alright now. However (Y/N) is still unconscious so we'll continue our mission once she wakes up." Leon says.

With the transmission over with Leon placed his walkie talkie away then had gently picked you up into his arms like a bride and placed you on the bed that was shockingly there. Sighing he moved some of your still wet hair away from your face.


	4. Chapter 4

||A/N: Okay so to prove how sorry I am here's another chapter for you all, also...what would you think of maybe...a Resident Evil 5 story?? Sure it's not a Leon x Reader love story like these two are but maybe...reader-chan gets kidnapped after one mission and Leon asks the help of Chris to find her to which he does but it isn't good...then maybe just maybe if people want the RE5 story so much I could actually follow it up with the RE6 story with that.||

 

Leon knew it would be a while before you were able to wake up, but the nightmare he had scared him to the core of his being. Losing you would mean he'd lose everything just the mere thought of it made his heart was to burst...

When he first met you in Raccoon City and saw how you could most definitely hold your own he didn't realize he was falling hard for you up until he witnessed you put yourself in harm's way just for him at times.

'This woman has taken my heart, not that I want it back of course...but I have noticed that sad look in her eyes...what could it be?' Leon thought.

Leon knew you were holding something back but didn't say much since he wanted you to tell him at your own pace, not to mention the fact it seemed like you were forgetting a few things slowly he feared you had some sort of illness but even so he could see even you were confused by that.

'Well, whatever it is I'll be there for her.' Leon thought.

**Hour Or So Later**

It was roughly about an hour later when you woke up with a start, sitting up gasping for air as you looked around Leon on the other hand quickly moved towards you and help you with his arms on your shoulders.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay you fine," Leon says.  
"What...What happened?" You asked.  
"We passed out after he entered this place. You think you'll be okay to finish the mission?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, let's just find Ashley and get the hell out of here." You sighed.

But before you left you noticed a paper on the table, walking up to the table you carefully picked it up and found out it was a letter from someone who didn't write their name down at all.

'There's an important item hidden in the falls. If you are able to get it, you might be able to get Ashley out of the church. But I'll warn you, the route to the church isn't a walk in the park by any means. They've deployed what's called an "El Gigante", so God bless. About what's going on in your bodies...If I could help you two, I would. But unfortunately, it's beyond my power.'

"Who wrote this for us?" Leon asked.  
"Not sure but it's the only lead we have." You sighed.  
"Might be a trap," Leon replied.  
"Maybe...but we don't have much of a choice but to check this stuff out...I just hope we survive this 'El Gigante' that they released." You explain shivering at the name.  
"Well let's head out," Leon suggests.

Hearing the sound of rain didn't stop you both from continuing your mission the objective was to get Ashley out of here safe and alive no matter how bad it would get for you two. You just hoped you could get to her quickly before anything horrible happened next.

Getting back to the boat Leon did the same helping you inside once he got in first and headed the boat for the cave that was just up ahead some fire was lighting it up so it was rather easy to find it despite the rain.

Once the boat stopped you and Leon quickly got off the boat and onto the wooden platform before you and walked up looking around you shivered from the cold Leon took notice and frowned he kind of wished his jacket didn't go missing or he would've given it to you to use to warm up.

Walking into the 'shop' like the place it was easy to tell this guy was selling a few things for the gold coins you and Leon found. Knowing you were low on ammo you decided to buy a few boxes of bullets to keep your gun ready for action.

Leaving the place in the boat again you and Leon went back on track to finding Ashley now that you two were stacked up on your ammo again things would be a bit easier to get through when dealing with the villagers whenever they would try to stop you two.

Arriving back at the lake house you and Leon took a left turn towards the large doors, however once you walked through it and shut it behind you two a villager man slowly walked up to you both and started to twitch, your eyes grew in horror/shock when his head burst and tentacles, as well as this gross center, was revealed.

"Guess that's what clings to them." Leon comments.  
"Ugh...that's so not nice to look at..." You shiver.

Shooting at it proved to be effective as when shot in the right area it instantly killed it. Wasting no time to move on forward the two of you had quickly moved onwards however it seemed as if many of the villagers around resulted in the same way the first two did.

Seeing as the bridge across the rapid dam was broken the two were forced to jump over but when you landed on the last one your foot slipped thankfully Leon caught you or you'd be swept up with the tide.

"Getting clumsy on me are you?" Leon jokes.  
"Oh shut up..." You resorted embarrassed.

Moving forwards you guys looked over the ledge you were on at the area and noticing the boxes up on the ropes, carefully aiming you shot a few of them down along with the help of Leon and when things seemed to be okay so far you and Leon slowly used the rope to travel down carefully.

Knowing you'd have to get across it was easy to tell that those boxes at the end would help guide you two across. But just before you went first Leon made another joke for the moment.

"Try not to slip," Leon smirks.  
"Keep at it and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week or two." You replied giving him a shit-eating grin.

That sure kept his mouth shut even though you were joking about it, you laughed as you leaped across not seeing his pout but yet a smile on his face.

That was how your relationship worked, you and Leon often joked together when on missions but still kept the objective at hand to come first. A little sense of humor did help the gruesome missions given when a world like this wanted nothing more than to destroy it with monsters created by man.

Once both were safe across there was a ladder to the right once one of you were up and the leaver was moved it provided you two with a way through the waterfall giving you access to the place where the letter had said.

"Well, that worked." You commented.  
"Come on, let's go," Leon says.

However...getting through proved to be a bit difficult as a group of villagers arrived...great so pretty much you two just freed them from their post. Oh well...looks like you'd have to deal with them this lead you and Leon to leap on the boxes to get away from them which at one time separating you two from one another making the group break off in different numbers.

"(Y/N)!" Leon shouts.  
"It's fine just handle it from your end!" You shouted back.

Getting your knife ready in one hand and your gun in the other you prepared for whatever they had in mind. With a small bounce of your feet, you shot a few down as well as using your knife to those who tried to attack you while you focused on others, spinning around a few times to avoid attacks you focused on taking them down moving from different place to another avoiding getting caught in a corner.

One villager had a knife so when he went in for the attack you raised your arm in defence only to get the blade to stab through your arm, shouting in pain you used that to your advantage for the time being and made it seem like you dropped your own knife but you quickly caught it with your other hand just as you dropped you gun and turned around to quickly grab it with your free hand killing the last of them around you.  
(A/N: My poor attempt to make the reader seem like a bad-ass agent sorry for my poor explaining.)

"Ugh..fuck.." You cursed.

Pocketing your knife you wrapped your hand around the handle of the blade and pulled the knife out, shouting at the action you quickly did you best to cover it up with a cloth tying it tight enough to stop the bleeding.

"Damn this mission..." You sighed standing up.  
"You alright?" Leon asked once you reached him.  
"Yeah, nothing I can't handle." You replied.

Once they all were gone you and Leon headed inside to which there was a smallish cave-like place walking in you two came up to something...apparently it was some sort of Round Insignia, the door had opened and just before you two decided to head inside Ingrid called.

"We've obtained an object that resembles the cult groups insignia," Leon says.  
"Wonderful you two. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety is our immediate priority." Ingrid says.  
"Copy." You replied.

Reloading your guns and walking through you two came up to another place which thankfully held a boat getting inside you two took off once arrived you two continued on only to come up in an area where it was closed off from large wood with spikes or so around the place.

Before you could comment on the bad feeling you had just entered the place, even more, the doors closed thanks to the villagers around there, next thing you knew there was some rumble on the ground as it seems like whatever they were pulling out of another cave place was rather large.

Great...just great...

Being forced to watch as this beast broke out then quickly killed every villager in its way, soon you and Leon were forced to deal with this giant thing...soon a parasite on it back reveals itself and each time you or Leon went for it proving it effective to which let you and Leon know some way of killing it.

In the middle of the battle, you two were having the same dog you saved jumped in and started to bark at the beast temporarily taking the attention of the beast off from you two letting you guys focus on getting the parasite to be removed thankfully it worked as the giant was now dead.

"Ugh...I'm so looking forward to a peaceful few days after this." You sighed.

Leon just chuckled and shook his head, with the doors now opened you and Leon could move onwards and back to the church to retrieve Ashley. But before you could get there some infected wild wolves were in the way.

'Well shit...first dogs and now wolves...this world I swear.' You thought.

Once you and Leon got back to the church you used the insignia it had actually worked you both were able to get inside now all you needed to do was locate Ashley...

Figuring out different puzzles that were in there you and Leon were able to look around the area's that had the metal bars up blocking the path, and since they were up it gave you the chance...to find Ashley and where they hid her for the time behind.

Which just happened to be inside the room with the metal door!

Just as you two slowly entered a girl ran to the other side, which was Ashley Gahrm herself!

"Ashley!" Leon says.  
"Don't come!" Ashley shouts, throwing some wood at you both.  
"Whoa! Hey, calm down!" You said.  
"Take it easy!" Leon says afterward.  
"No! Getaway!" Ashley says.  
"Whoa whoa, were not with them." You tell her trying to calm her down.  
"She's right, everything is gonna be just fine. My names Leon, this is my partner (Y/N). We're under the President's order to rescue you." Leon tells her.  
"What? My father?" Ashley asks.  
"Yup so come on kiddo." You replied.  
"We gotta get you out of here, come with us," Leon says.

After that, you and Leon had contacted Ingrid telling her you two had found Ashley unharmed and your next set of orders were to head towards the extraction point, lucky for you guys there was a different path to get the hell out of this village once and for all.

Though trouble does seem to always follow in missions like this...so you had a feeling your escape from this place wouldn't be that easy...


	5. Chapter 5

||A/N: I'm in the writing mood so here's another chapter for you guys, also I'd be pleased to know if you'd like to have that RE5 story idea even though it would be to much of Leon x Reader moments more focused on the whole struggle and price to be within that world of course.||

Getting out of there and to the bottom level of the church proved to be rather easy...only for the three of you too run into some weird ass tall man in a cloak holding a staff it seemed like.

 

"I'll take the girl." The man says.  
"Who are you?" Leon asked.  
"If you must know, my name is Hosman Saddler. The master of this religious place." Saddler says.  
"What do you want?" Leon asked.  
"To demonstrate to the world our outstanding power of course, no longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the Presidents daughter in order to give her our power and then send her back." Saddler says with a small smirk.  
"No...Leon, (Y/N), I think they shot something in my neck." Ashley says after remembering something.  
"What did you do to her?" Leon asked mad by this.  
"We just planted her a gift. Oh there's gonna be one hell of a party when she returns to her loving father. But before that, I thought I might just bargain the President for some donation believe it or not it takes quiet a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Saddler explains.

 

Ugh...you weren't interested in this type of talk, you were just here to do your job but now you ran into a problem you knew taking her back now would make this mans plans go into action, not only that but the whole city would be in danger.

 

You needed to find something to get rid of whatever they placed inside her to get it removed somehow.

 

"Faith and money won't get you anywhere, Saddler." Leon says.  
"Oh I believe I forgot to tell you, we gave you two the same gift." Saddler explains.

 

This brought the memory of when you and Leon were first captured...damn! So that's what you felt in your neck when you were in and out of it...shit this meant not only did you need to get it out of Ashley but now you and Leon yourselves as well.

 

'There has to be a way!' You thought.

 

Saddler then went on to telling you guys about the eggs hatching and becoming his puppets, screw that! You and Leon were for sure gonna find a way to get these out one way or another. You were no puppet to anyone.

 

Suddenly the doors behind you three opened up and two people with small crossbows arrived, nodding towards Leon when he sent you the look he grabbed Ashley's wrist as you three escaped the church through a window.

 

"You okay?" Leon asks Ashley.  
"Leon what's gonna happen to us?" Ashley asked.  
"Don't worry, we got into this mess we can get out." Leon tells her.  
"They made this thing right? Then there must be something around to get rid of it." You explained.  
"Not sure how long it will be until we find it though." Leon agrees.  
"Well let's first get out of here. We can think about that later." You tell him.

 

With the nod of his head you three then walked off and outside only to be greeted with a large group of the infected villagers, great...working together you and Leon did your best dealing with them as Ashley stayed close to your backs as you knew getting her out of there was best.

 

Taking the path mentioned before you and Leon took the underground way out of there to avoid further encounters with the villagers who were hoping to stop them from leaving with Ashley.

 

Avoiding some of the villagers and only taking the ones in your way down let you and Leon to lead Ashley further and further away safely only to come up to a large wooden door to where you and Leon had to help her climb over it so she could unlock it from the other side. When she did it let you three go inside.

 

Up ahead was a bridge but before you were able to cross it your walkie talkies went off.

 

"Leon, (Y/N) I have some bad news." Ingrid tells.  
"We'd rather not hear it." Leon replies.  
"I don't think we have much of a choice...do we?" You groaned.  
"No you don't. I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down, though we can't determined who." Ingrid tells.  
"I bet we can figure that out..." You commented.  
"Great..." Leon sighs.  
"We're prepping another chopper for you both. Meanwhile, I want you both to head towards the extraction point." Ingrid says.  
"Got it." Leon nods.  
"We'll be there." You replied.

 

After the transmission you three continued on with crossing the bridge only to once again come to a new problem when two large groups of the villagers were walking towards your area, with no other choice the three of you had to take shelter in the cabin to which once you ran inside you were met with Luis again.

 

Some small talk was passed through as Luis wasn't sure if Ashley was 'okay but Leon cleared his worries, though the little spat soon was turned to more important things in mind as the villagers got closer and closer to the cabin.

 

Looks like you two would have to team up with Luis in order to get out of this quicker then with just two people.

 

"Ashley, upstairs." Leon tells her.  
"We'll handle things down here, you just get somewhere safe." You told her.

 

When Ashley nodded her head and ran upstairs to hide you, Leon and Luis brought your guns out ready for the fight at hand. You knew this mission was gonna exhaust you to the point where a nice message afterwards would sound nice...maybe even a nice trip to the hot springs afterwards.

 

"Okay, it's game time." Luis says.  
"You boys better keep up." You joked.  
"Oh I'll catch up, no worries there." Leon teased back.

 

Rolling your eyes with a small smile you then knew now was the time to get serious, taking a window you used the openings to shoot at different villagers quickly changing the places as one by one they went down.

 

Buy as much time as you could however you and Leon moved some of the shelves there by the windows despite how many villagers were outside. At least you'd be saving a bit more ammo then losing nearly all of it.

 

But even then that didn't stop them from getting through for to long, it didn't take that much long for them to one by one get inside resulting you, Leon and Luis to using up some bullets to take them down.

 

You stood guard of the stairs shooting down any in your line of sight always checking beside you or around you as well as for Leon and Luis making sure none of them got a hit behind them. It took a while but when there wasn't much of them left it seemed as if they decided to give up.

 

"Looks like their backing off." Leon says.  
"So, what do we do now?" Luis asks.  
"Bridge we crossed to get here is out. So I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Leon says.  
"I forgot something you guys go on ahead." Luis says before leaving the cabin.  
"Luis!" Leon called out to him.  
"If you don't mind...I need a short break." You sighed sitting on the steps.

 

Leon agreed to it as he leaned up on the wall with Ashley sitting on a step just a step above you. This gave you perfect timing to properly tend to the wound on your arm from before rescuing Ashley.

 

Placing some herbs on it and wrapping it with bandages you held in your pouch you had tied it up and placed your medical supplies away back where it had been. And just after the short break you, Leon and Ashley were back on heading out.

 

Before leaving the area you found a small hut that had some sort of report to it, according to it what was mentioned was the chopper that was suppose to get you three out of there was shot down proving your suspicion but also the fact they had taken percussion to make sure they retrieved Ashley from you two even going as to thinking they would actually kill you two.

 

"Well which path shall we take?" You asked.  
"Let's go to the right." Leon suggests.  
"Alright then." You agreed.

 

But before going to the right gate you and Leon ran into the guy again and had actually bought more ammo since you two had used up nearly all of it with that cabin attack. Once refilled on bullets you and Leon had ran through the right path.

 

Only to be revealed that the damn right path had another giant!

 

"Oh come on!" You shout.

 

Using the same moves you and Leon had did before it took quiet a while before it had fallen only when you used that large bolder did the last attack work effectively killing the large thing...lucky yet hopefully it was the only thing in your way to get through.

 

Getting out of there and through a door you three came up to another place where what you had found and picked up was the key to unlocking the door. Walking inside you searched the place only to come up to another report.

 

'Whoever is writing these might just be watching us from somewhere...but who?' You thought.

 

The report explains that they were rather shocked you and Leon were still alive even with the second giant that was sent your way. It also says that this person plans to kill both you and Leon before you two even reached the end of the village for 'his sight is the key to the door or something...

 

Well in all honesty you couldn't turn back, so sooner or later you knew you two would have to face him at some point...better to get it done now rather then later.

 

When running up the hill there was two large doors with the center being something small, knowing you couldn't get through there yet you and Leon lead Ashley with you to the trolley place. Getting on it slowly lead you to the other side but of course some of the villagers were there making you and Leon shoot them down.

 

Once on the other side you three quickly got off you headed out, down some set of stairs and across a small wooden bridge. Telling Ashley to wait you peeked and saw two villagers there. Looking over your shoulder at Leon you held up two fingers, nodding his head he then patted your shoulder giving you the signal to 'reveal yourselves as you both stepped out and shot them down.

 

Getting across the sandbags was a ladder but you didn't think much of using it as the two villagers who were there if they heard gunshots where you were to head towards would try to sneak up on you two so dealing with them first was needed.  
Heading back out you three headed down another set of stairs getting out of there was a path to a rather large building kind of reminding you of a barn though before you and Leon walked inside to check it out you had Ashley hide and wait out there for you both.

 

"You better stay outside, Ashley, go hide." Leon tells her.  
"We got things from here." You told her.  
"Yeah." Ashley agreed running off to hide.  
"You ready for this?" Leon asked.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." You replied.

 

With the nod of your heads opening each door before walking inside you both slowly walked forwards checking everything and anything for signs of danger or someone or rather something hiding. However what you and Leon didn't notice was the large form of a person behind you two.

 

Only when you did was when you both turned around, Leon got a hand to his neck while you were kicked away your back smacking into the wood behind you hitting your head as well making you see stars in your eyes for the time being.

 

"L-Leon!" You groaned hearing when he was thrown.

 

'The Big Cheese' was the one who attacked, turning around he used some raw strength to twist the handles of the doors around one another trapping you two there inside with him which lead you and Leon knowing it was this place you'd be facing him.

 

Well come on and bring it big foot.

 

When Leon was about to get punched he dodged it, kicked over a oil can before saying something in Spanish you believe and shooting at the tank letting it catch fire along with 'The Big Cheese' as well. Leon quickly pulled you with him as he leaped out of the way of danger with him landing on top of you to protect you from the blast.

 

However...all that it did was have him transform his body into something you wished you never saw, but then again after what you had seen in Raccoon City. Just his transformation made shivers run down your spine.

 

"Ugh, I hate bugs..." You muttered.

 

After your comment it was then when you and Leon had to defeat this guy, you weren't ready for this but swallowed your discomfort and focused on killing this bastard since getting out of here alive was an option, dying was not.

 

Deciding to move around the guy you and Leon had better shot at surviving this if you shot at him from both sides. But what happened during this 'battle grossed you out when the lower half of this mans body came off yet his upper half was still moving around.

 

"Stay dead." You told him as you and Leon continued shooting.

 

Flames were all around this barn and made the avoidance of the bastard a bit harder then you had expected so when you two actually did defeat him you sighed in relief but coughed at the smoke you inhaled.

 

Walking up to the dead man you noticed his eyeball fell out making you shiver in disgust. Leon however picked it up and looked at it, just as that happened the wall in the barn fell apart on one side giving you both a good area to escape the barn which was up in flames.

 

"Guess that's our ticket out of here." You said.  
"Yeah let's go." Leon replied getting out of there with you.  
"Are you two okay?" Ashley asked.  
"We're fine, come on let's keep moving." Leon replied.

 

And with that once again Ashley followed you two back towards the electrical trolleys were, getting on you had a feeling the eye Leon took might just be where that thing in the big double doors would let you through.

 

'Why must these places have odd puzzles?' You thought.

 

Turns out the eye was actually used to scan since on the door the only eye there scanned the eye in Leon's hands, once it was unlocked the three of you found yourselves by a rather large castle with the bridge down.

 

But before you could walk further in the path a guy in a car drove up leaving you and Leon with no other choice but to shoot him forcing the car to crash right into the other villagers near him.

 

And with that done just as you three ran off a large group of more villagers broke through the gates behind you forcing you three to use the bridge across to the castle to keep away from them.

 

"On the other side of the bridge." Leon says.  
"Yeah." Ashley agrees.  
"Come on, hurry!" You yelled after them.

 

Once across you and Leon found some leavers. Looking at one another you nod and placed your gun in it's holster before grabbing hold of one just as Leon had the other, turning them resulted with forcing the bridge up keeping the villagers away from you guys for now.


	6. Chapter 6

||A/N: And here's chapter 6, not sure how close to the ending of the game we are within this story but I do know that I will add in an Epilogue if you readers truly do want that RE5 story so much even though like I said before it won't have Leon interacting with the Reader to much...only in like one or who chapters maybe but that's about it...if people want the book so bad just know I got the title/summary, as well as the book, cover all ready to go if enough people want it that is.||

Since you three blocked off the villagers from crossing the now standing up bridge you three had not much of a choice but to turn around and walk inside the castle. Guns were drawn you and Leon carefully looked around as you kept walking.

All you saw at the moment was some stone stairs leading somewhere, knowing you needed to find a way out you three walked up to them and through a door finding yourselves on the terrace of the castle following wherever it leads you three it seemed it actually was guarded.

"Oh, shit..." You mutter.  
"Run!" Leon shouts.

The guy who noticed the three of you wore this weird red robe and said something as the other one had a slingshot of the sort which sent a few flaming boulders you way, making a run for it you three ran as fast as you could towards the left where it leads to another set of stone stairs.

While Leon dealt with the people around here you found a place where when you looked down you saw a cannon. Cheering in your head you used the leaver to bring it up then shot at the large doors destroying it completely.

"Well, we found our way out." You said.  
"Let's get going," Leon replied.

Jogging up to the now destroyed area of where the doors once were turning to the right was a door and just as you three finished entering it with the door closing behind you your walkie talkies went off.

"Leon, (Y/N). Where's your current location?" Ingrid asked.  
"We decided to lay low in a castle but it looks like it was a bad move," Leon says.  
"Meaning?" Ingrid asked.  
"Well, it appears that this castle's also connected with the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors here cause they're giving us one hell of a welcome." Leon explains.  
"We saw a few of its people here guarding it up." You told.  
"Sounds bad. I have an idea Leon (Y/N). I need you two too..." Ingrid said before she was cut off.  
"What? Repeat that Hunnigan." Leon said.  
"Hunnigan are you there?" You asked.  
"Great...just our luck." Leon sighed.  
"Looks like someone here is jamming the connection." You sighed.

Whatever she was gonna say was now out the window, seems like these guys finally decided to get smarter and cut off all connection with the other side. Wasting no more time you and Leon continued on with the mission, you needed to get Ashley out of there safely.

Once you three got up the stairs on the left you had to deal with whatever the fuck these guys were as some of them wore black and a few of them wore red, you had a hunch that the colors meant something but you weren't interested to know what it meant.

After solving another damn puzzle a door revealed itself, once again wasting no more time you three rushed as fast as you could out of there and to the door from time to time dealing with them who got in your way.

Walking through it the door seemed to have taken you back outside, as you three walked on Luis called out to you and Leon.

"Leon! (Y/N)!" Luis shouts.  
"Luis," Leon replies.  
"I've got something for you guys...What?!...Oh shit! I must've dropped it while I was running away from them." Luis sighs.  
"Dropped what?" Ashley asked.  
"A drug that will stop your convulsions. Look I know your carriers...You've been coughing up blood right?" Luis says.

You looked away sighing nodding your head, not long later Leon and even Ashley admitted it, however, those answers made Luis curse at that.

"Damnit, the eggs have hatched. Don't have much time." Luis says.  
"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.  
"I have to go back and get it," Luis says.  
"Let me come with you." Ashley offered.  
"No, you stay here with Leon and (Y/N), they'll be able to protect you better," Luis tells her.  
"Why are you?" Leon asked.  
"It makes me feel better...let's just leave it at that," Luis says before leaving.

When Luis was out of sight the three of you continued ongoing through a door you and Leon took care of the men in large black cloaks before continuing on. Room to room the men in the black cloaks were all over the place each time you and Leon took care of them Ashley hid behind you both.

After you came in a certain room you had actually found a key, pocketing it you three left the rooms and walked up to double wooden doors, getting the key out you tried it on the lock thankfully it was the right one which allowed the three of you to get through.

Walking into the room it was rather large, there was some sort of like courtyard room or whatever it was you couldn't really place a name on it other than that or the main room of the castle. But just as you walked a few steps you heard this...weird laugh that almost sounded alike that of a child's but more towards the evil mechanical laughter.

Great...who the fuck was it now?

It was only when you neared the steps did you find out.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." The small man says.  
"Who are you?" Leon asked.  
"Me? I am Ramon Salazar the 8th of megifisant artgetect. I have been honored the prodjust power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you my brethren." Salazar says.  
"No thanks, bro," Leon replies.  
"My my we got a feisty one if you care for your own well being. I suggest you surrender her or become our hostage. Or Mr.Scott you can give us the girl cause you're not worth a penny I'm afraid...nor are you Miss. (L/N) even though you're quite beautiful." Salazar says.  
"What the hell is a child doing here?" You asked.  
"How dare you! I'm no child!" Salazar yells.

'Could've fooled me.' You thought glaring at the guy.

Leon glared as well as it stuck in his mind for now that some other weirdo called HIS girl beautiful...he wasn't sure how to proceed from here since it seemed like Salazar had plans for you if this mission went south.

"I'm never turning into one of them. Never." Ashley says.  
"Got that right, we'll find a cure," Leon replies.  
"The only problem is we aren't sure how or where." You sighed.

Walking up the steps just as you three neared the other small hallway a moveable wall pushed up blocking that path, fine if you couldn't go through you'd find a way around there always had to be one or two ways around even if it was a long way.

Going through the door to seemingly take the long way around you noticed a note on the wall, picking it off from the wall you started to read it and it shocked you, they were after Luis! It seemed like he took part in the sample of whatever was inside of all of you and had some cure for it...

...Was this what he mentioned??

"Leon we need to find Luis and fast, these people are after him." You mentioned.  
"Yeah, we better find him quick," Leon replied after reading the note himself.

Having to get through places you then found yourselves in the 'prison' area where a man with his eyes sewn shut was...but once the door was kicked down it freed itself forcing you and Leon to deal with this thing as Ashley waited at the stairs.

After shooting it in the back multiple times as well as using the bells there to distract it considering it relied on its sense of hearing to locate you it was soon taken down and killed letting you guys use the leaver in the cell to get the steam away from the horses heads so you three could get through.

The only problem was when you arrived back more men in black cloaks arrived forcing you and Leon to deal with them before running inside before any more of them came around and spotted you.

Once a few others were taken care of you three came up to a large opened spaced room with more of those damn guys here only most of them held shields. Getting tired of this rather quickly you shielded Ashley with your body protectively as you took care of the ones on the right while Leon took care of the others on the left.

After dealing with a few of them and quickly running into a room there was a corner with a large yellow floor switch which looked like if you just stood on it something might happen...however it seemed like nothing did due to there being one more on the other side of the room.

Standing on it yourself you all heard a slight rumble which lead for you to believe that something had finally shown up...however there wasn't much luck on your side since more of those damn men arrived forcing you and Leon to stay in that room waiting on them and when they opened the door you shot them down one by one.

With so many of them coming you knew staying here would be like sitting ducks so when you didn't hear the footsteps for a moment you three made a run for it taking out any that were nearby and quickly was able to get to the next floor.

Running up you and Leon lead Ashley along with as she noticed a crank, helping her up the wall she ran towards it. As she took care of that you and Leon took care of the men who suddenly showed up again.

'Ugh, these bastards always have perfect timing.' You thought shooting one.

Once Ashley was finished what happened seemed to bring out a path for getting across the area where the water had been filling it up with. Quickly jumping across to avoid those men again in order to preserve bullets you three quickly went ahead.

Making sure the door was secure so that they couldn't get through to continue following you three it gave you a slight moment to breath, however...not long after Ashley began to cough up blood in her hands.

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Ashley shouts, running off.  
"Ashley," Leon yells.  
"Hey! You need to stay close!" You shout.

But before you and Leon were able to run after her spikes came up from the floor making Ashley run away as more followed, she pushed up her back to the wall when restraint from within the wall held her up on it.

When the wall turned and the spikes slowly moved back down into the floor you ran up to the wall and placed your hand on it where you saw her last.

"Who the fuck designs all this?" You asked a question was too pretty much no one but to yourself.  
"Don't know but we need to find out where they took her," Leon says.  
"And fast. I wanna just get the hell out of here and get her home safe...this place gives me the creeps." You sighed.  
"You said it," Leon replies.

And with that you and your partner decided to set on you 'quest' with finding Ashley...again...

But before that your walkie talkies went off...and it wasn't someone you wanted to hear.

"Hunnigan what happened? The transmission got cut off." Leon says.  
All you heard next was the annoying laughter of that damn child-man.  
"Salazar! How'd you?" Leon asked.  
"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you two telling everyone any unnecessary information." Salazar says.  
"Where's Ashley?!" Leon asked.  
"You better not have harmed her." You said.  
"Aw...So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you two worry about her. Oh yes. I let our miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewer." Salazar says.  
"Thanks. That should keep us company. Cause boredom kills us." Leon replied.  
"I look forward to our next encounter...In another life." Salazar says.  
"You better hope that doesn't happen." You said.

After that, the transmission ended leaving you rather annoyed by this. You knew there would be ups and downs to this mission you just hoped that there wouldn't be too much of this current 'saving all the time' since you were growing more and more annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing you and Leon had to find Ashley first and quick you both left the area and searched for a way around to the other side of that odd wall. Getting into another room on the far end of it was a ladder that leads down.

"Ugh, not this shit again..." You commented.  
"Well, the only way to get there is down," Leon said, jumping down first.  
"I'll have nightmares of this won't I?" You groan, jumping down afterward.

Leon caught you in his arms which he now was holding you up like a bride.

"Gotcha." Leon smiled.  
"Don't go asking me out now Mr. Agent. You'll be repeating yourself from before." You teased.

Once your feet touched the ground under you, you heard Leon's chuckles remembering how he actually asked you out the first time which of course lead to a few dates than later a proper question to date him from then on.

Anyway getting out of memory lane you both walked through what was this castles sewer. But with the noise of something heading your way you quickly turned around aiming your gun but saw nothing.

"That never gets old..." You sighed.

Walking side by side with Leon you two searched the place for a way to get the hell out of here, knowing though in due time you'd face whatever the hell was unleashed down here. To which you did as it...was this white creature that you shivered a bit at the sight.

"Good grief! I think I'd prefer actual insects!" You shouted.  
"Really now?" Leon asked.  
"Well, at least they wouldn't be mutated." You replied.

You had a point but the ones you guys encountered were rather normal but also mutated as in larger than normal...then again seeing those would've been nicer on the eyes, however, you and Leon both knew these sightings would only progress as you went further and in time due to your job.

What shocked you most about these things was that THEY COULD TURN INVISIBLE!! Like, come on! It was hard to see where they could be so from then on you and Leon took precaution when walking around searching for ripples in the water shooting at it in case it was one of them.

When across the small area of water you two came into a room where more of then arrived, quickly turned back to back you two focused on your hearing and eyesight to locate any movement despite these fuckers turning invisible to your eyes.

"Where the hell are they?" You asked.  
"Not sure but keep an eye out," Leon said.

Pulling out your second gun that was lying waiting for you in your other holster you kept your back close up on Leon's as he did the same anytime either one of you saw them appear you'd shoot at them quickly one by one they went down as you kept shooting in the spot where you'd see some goo?

Deciding not to waste time to lose even more bullets you two made a run for it to the control room as it seemed and saw around crank which would give you guys the change to drain the water that was getting rather high in one area.

After draining the water Leon grabbed you by the hand and had made a run for it to the other side of it kicking down the door then through the other door which leads you to the hall, closing it behind you quickly you sighed and shivered to prove your disgust for those things.

However what you two came across was even worse, fucking traps large axes swinging bath and forth Leon went first and you followed after only when he was on the other side, usually you'd only see these traps in movies you honestly never expected to deal with these yourself.

'Then again I am still stuck in this world...but my memories are altering as I stay longer...' You thought.

Shaking your head once you got on the other side joining Leon you knew it was not the time to think about what you needed to work together with him to get Ashley back.

Getting through the door and down the small hallway you noticed a ladder, climbing up there was a door there but voices mumbled behind it, silently walking through the door and closing it so they couldn't hear you two arrive you peeked out from behind a large pillar that gave you a lot of room to hide you saw the cloaked men standing together.

"Must be some sort of ritual..." You whispered.  
"Come on let's sneak around them," Leon whispered back.  
"Why do that? We got some grenades, take care of them now to avoid more arriving later." You suggested.

It was the better idea, take the enemy out before they called for reinforcements was better than just sneaking past and risking the possibility of getting caught then have one get back up. With a nod of his head, you and Leon took out one each and threw them over after taking the pinout.

Using the large pillar for cover both soon went off and all of the cloaked men were gone leaving one to drop something. After jumping down it gave you and Leon sometime to get through without much of a hassle.

Roaming upstairs you soon found a 'memo' written by Salazar himself talking about his families failures as well as sins or whatever, this man was getting more and more insane the more you and Leon gained more information to this..good grief this is out of control.

The things people do with these bioweapons created...

Next room you two entered looked like some screwed up version of a courtroom or something you weren't sure since you never once was in a castle before to identify rooms like these nor did you show interest.

Getting rid of the cloaked men in the room you and Leon knew you had to keep going no matter how many of them came along, getting around as a bit hard but with two of you instead of one it made things a bit quicker.

That was until one came out with a machine gun forcing you and Leon to leap back into a room you were in previously, just missing a bullet to yourself by the hairs. Damn things were getting worse.

When the gunfire stopped you and Leon ran out to the room and into the middle of it if you ran a good ways behind the guy in the red cloak he'd stop firing for a while giving you and Leon the opportunity to fire back only for him to go at it again.

It took a while but you finally had taken him out and actually gotten a key out of the deal hoping to get you two out of there. Quickly getting out of there before any more arrived you used the key in the door where it seemed to lead you two to a room with...pictures which said.

'The sacrifice of six lives shall make way the true path.'

Testing it out you and Leon took a moment before getting the right one, revealing a door behind this sliding wall. Before entering you both reloaded your guns and once the door was kicked open and you two walked through was when you saw him again.

"What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's Ashley we need not you two, Mr. Kennedy, Miss. (L/N). " Salazar says.  
"If you don't need us, then get off our backs old man," Leon replies.  
"Did you say, old man, Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise but I am only 20 years old." Salazar says.  
"So you're just like all the others? A puppet of the parasites?" Leon asked.  
"Surely you don't think I am the same as them, the parasites, Last Plagas, are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Salazar says.  
"Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine you're going down." Leon says.  
"It's only a matter of time before we take you out, Salazar. So preach all you want you won't be able to celebrate for much longer." You said back.

Not liking your answers back to him some of the black-cloaked men arrived, he must've said something in Spanish as he ordered them to do something, not stupid enough to guess by the way he moved that orders were to kill you both.

Scoffing at this you two took care of them quickly while searching for something that had been needed to get through the door, finding a red button you pressed it and it unlocked something knowing that was your ways out of here slowly you and Leon kept at it with taking down them knowing you couldn't possibly take them all you quickly got what you needed and headed for the door getting inside quickly.

It was there that you realized you were taken to a part of the castle which had been connected to the outside area so running around you two came up to double wooden doors, entering inside you found an inner-outer garden maze?

Before even getting down to it all, the walkie talkies went off...great could this be Hunnigan or that manchild?

"Mr. Kennedy, Miss. (L/N) still alive I see." Salazar spoke up.  
Yup...it was that annoying manchild...  
"So, do you two like my garden?" Salazar asks.  
"I see you've managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too," Leon replies.  
"Not a pretty sight at all if you ask me. Your taste in flowers suck." You followed up.  
"Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole lives, you'll never get out. Do you know no one dies without cause? You two will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats." Salazar tells.  
"Two rats? If one's Luis...Who's the other? There another intruder besides us?" Leon asked.  
"Not sure but I don't think we have enough time to check, first we need to get Ashley then we can search for Luis..." You replied.

Getting around the maze of this idiots garden was quite the trip, apparently, he has wolves around there as his 'pets' great just great. Making this escape quick you two knew to get out of there was something you needed to do fast unless you wanted to become a wolfs dinner.

Not only that but there was some sort of parasite after you as well, grabbing what you needed you placed it in the door from where you found a way out, once inside you felt as if someone was behind you but before you could move Leon got a gun barrel to his back and you got the sharp end of a knife to yours.

What you didn't expect was to hear a familiar voice...

One you had a bad feeling that Leon would react to a way you feared.

"Put your hands where I can see them." She said.  
"Sorry, but following a ladies lead just isn't my style," Leon replied.  
"Knife ain't gonna scare me, lady." You rolled your eyes at this.  
"Put them up now." She said more strict pressing both weapons slightly more.

You just stood there while Leon took action, while you watched it the voice to the woman was confirmed, Ada Wong...once again she was in a red dress while in a place which wasn't really job-friendly for one.

'What's with her in wearing dresses in places like these?' You thought.

You looked away as the two spoke remaining silent as ever as your hair thankfully hid your expression, sure you knew you and Leon were together and his feelings for you were true but you always had that nagging feeling that he would actually help Ada in a way if she truly needed it despite the fact trusting her was hard and honestly not good to give.

'Whatever we're here on a mission, don't lose focus (Y/N). Personal feelings shouldn't affect your work...' You thought.

"Everything alright?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah, let's just keep moving." You said walking up ahead.

Leon had a feeling he did something wrong but he knew if he pushed you it would just make you close upon him further so he would wait until you were ready to talk about it.


	8. Chapter 8

||A/N: Yup two chapters posted today, I'm really movitated to write this story more and more often then I had before, I'm not sure if I'll post a third chapter today but I will tell you that I am gonna write it up after posting this. Enjoy though!||

 

Searching the area you found some report on Ada, apparently she was here for the sample of their product since she was working for Wesker you knew it wasn't something pretty if he got his hands on it...

'I might have to contact Chris if she does in the end get the sample...Chirs has had a fall out with Wesker as I heard from Claire...better to warn him sooner then later.' You thought.

Walking through the door you entered what seemed to be some sort of dinning room, of course there was some small puzzles to deal with however when you proceeded further you both got trapped in a cage like place with bars all around you...not to mention one black-cloaked man was there along with the same thing you dealt with in the prison.

One of you took care of them for a while until the other was able to shoot down the lock making it easier for you two to get out, though once you did you were faced with more of them arriving and this was taking up to much time.

"Honestly where are all of them coming from?!" You asked.  
"Beats me." Leon replies.

After finally taking out the guy with the claws you ran inside and looked at whatever was inside the small chest, grabbing it you and Leon ran through the door shutting it behind you quickly before the others saw you.

Inside the room you took care of a few others that were there, the leaver on the bottom of the room which when turned over the ground from where it lead to the other side appeared up and you two quickly ran over it to the other side however not withuot a few storming out of the door you needed to get through.

Hearing some of them behind you, you turned and pressed your back to Leon's as he took care of them on that end while you did on yours. Keeping an eye out for any of them trying to sneak up behind you the two of you walked liked that until you were inside and had the door closed.

"Must be getting close if there's this many." You commented.  
"Yeah, come on we can't waste anymore time." Leon says.

Running through the grey halls that were lit up with blue flames you two opened the door on the left and headed inside, walking a bit together a door opened up behind you and out came Luis.

"Leon! (Y/N)! I got it!" Luis smiled.

But he frowned and flinched, both of you looked at him worried but your expressions turned to horrified when somethign was stabbed straight through Luis's chest.

"Luis!!" You shout.

Whatever was stabbing him forced him up in the air his grip on the sample slipping being caught in the hands of someone. You and Leon didn't pay any mind to who it was quickly rushing to Luis's side since his body was harshly shoved down on the floor.

"Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose." Saddler says.  
"Saddler!" Leon yelled glaring.  
"My boy Salazar, will make sure you two follow the same fate." Saddler says before leaving.

You on the other hand paid no mind to him as you tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use..he was stabbed straight through so all you were doing was pressing a cloth to one side of the wound...

"It's okay...Senioreta..." Luis tells you.  
"But..." You tried to reply but couldn't.  
"Stay with us, Luis." Leon says.  
"I am a researcher, hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up too." Luis says.  
"Don't talk." Leon tells him.  
"Just keep fighting, I-I'll do my best to treat your wound." You told despite the blood pooling under him.  
"Here, it should surpress groth of the parasite. The sample, Saddler took it. You two have to get it back." Luis said before dying.  
"No! Luis!" You shout.  
"Luis?! LUIS!" Leon shouts.

Shaking your head with tears pooling under your eyes you hung your head as you realized your attempts to save him failed completely...this man helped you and wanted to try his best to do what he could to make sure the parasites within you two as well as Ashley were gone.

Looking at what Luis had given him he felt two bottles in his hand. Inside of them were pills according to Luis these would surpress the growth of what was inside of you two...possibly give you two enough time to get it out of your bodies soon enough.

Leon held out one for you, solomely taking it you pocketed it, knowing you had to keep moving you took a few steps forwards before stopping and looking back at Luis...

'We'll make sure they pay for killing you...just rest now and count on us.' You thought.

Continueing on you both soon heard Ashley scream for help, looking at one another you knew you were very close this time. Finding a ledge where you could see her easy you carefully aimed at the things holding her up and shot the three of them breaking it.

"Talk about near death exprienance." Ashley says.

But trouble seemed to arrive when a door slid open, more men in black cloaks arrived.

"Ashley get out of there!" Leon shouts.  
"Hurry up and move it! We'll cover you." You said.

She ran to the door but it was locked, shit and even more arrived so you both had to take care of them first. Taking care of a few of them only when you took the guy in red down was when Ashley found the key to getting out of there.

Ashley went in and was forced to deal with of few of those men of course she didn't have weapons on her so she relied on the lights to kill them as she got by thankfully she did as she came up to halls where she had to use buttons to get through as she used a flash light she found.  
"Leon, (Y/N)!" Ashley smiled running over to you two hugging both.

You didn't expect it as you weren't sure if you should hug back so Leon gently patted her back and gently took her off both of you due to how you froze up.

"You did good." Leon says.  
"Not bad..." You nodded.  
"I'm sorry if I was..." Ashley started.  
"Ah don't worry about it. Come on let's move on." Leon tells her.  
"Time to get out of here." You said after.

Much much later she then soon joined up with you and Leon once more finally. She later informed you that she found a report about that if the parasite in your bodies grew to adults then there was no going back...you thought back to what Luis gave you which was pills to lessen the growth...

'These are temporary we need to find something to get these out quick...dying is no option for us.' You thought.

But before you were able to take a single step...the walkie talkie went off. Oh great...

"Aw...what a touching moment we have here." Salazar says.  
"All spoil thanks to your interuption. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off." Leon spats.  
"Don't you have anything else other then constantly bugging us?" You asked annoyed.  
"You two are nothing but an extra in my script so don't get to carried away. Your biggest scene is over." Salazar tells.  
"I don't remember us being apart of your crappy script." Leon replies.  
"I'll pass, my job is much better." You scoffed.  
"Well then, why don't you two show me what a first-classed script is like; through your actions." Salazar asked.  
"Oh I'll give you one." You hissed.

Now you were pissed but you three continued on anyways you just hoped this idiot would stop contacting you so you could get the fuck out of there alive and well without these damn parasites inside of you.

When you went into another room there was this weird...platform contected to two large gears which took you and Leon on the other side as Ashley was gonna stay put to be safe. Once on the other side the other room was hot as hell as there was actual lava around the ground.

"When I said I wanted to be at a hot springs...this is not what I meant." You commented.  
"Well let's check this place out and get out quick." Leon replied.

After dealing with the guys down here and avoiding getting burnt alive you came across as set of stairs that moved up and lead to a chest that wasn't really guarded. Running up them you took the object out of the chest and got back to Leon's side.

Heading back you were realived to be out of that damn hot room and back heading out to where you neeeded to go. Having Ashley follow you two again you came up to a cart which all three of you got in and sat down waiting as it crossed over, you sitting beside Leon as Ashley sat in front of him, as you waited for it cross over Leon placed his hand over yours.

Once on the other side which was rather quick you three got out and headed stranght for the door infront of you, walking through you came up to a opened up room where on the left was some 'art work' where you had to place the three things you found before in the slots to which after revealed a pathway behind this wall.

Entering you three came up to a door which seemed to lead you back outside for the time being, hell the fresh air brought you comfort after that damn room with the lava was there. However there was another cart for you three to take which you did and waited a bit for it to arrive where it needed to go.

Which seemed to be back inside the castle just a different area of it, heading for the door again there was this room with mutiple halls but you three went through the other door leading to a room where there was three spots in the floor where if you stood on them it would unlock a door you needed to get through.

Doing so you three entered a room where Salazar was at...or well waiting on you three.

"I think you two lived long enough. Let's see if you can servive this time." Salazar tells you.

The door shut behind you three as the roof started to slowly decend down towards you with sharp spikes, noticing the red spots on there you and Leon shot at them to which seemed to be effective since it soon stopped.

Running after Salazar through where he had ran away from you knew you needed to track the shrimp down quickly. However once you were through the doors shut right in front of Ashley, behind her two guys used some drill to get through the walls and was slowly moving towards Ashley, aiming for the two you and Leon both shot each in the head.

Continuing on you checked around the place in case there was any key items you may or may not need due to this castle being so damn odd and old that it needed certain stuff for doors or other things.

Moving further in the castle there was a report on how Luis was 'desposed of' which pissed you off but you had forced yourself to read it all wanting to know what these guys were up to and what Luis tried to stop but all it said was that whoever wrote this was tasked with retriving Ashley and killing you and Leon.

Ha like that was gonna happen not on your watch.

After getting through and nearly being attacked by the knights that were set up you three got to a weird looking room, but when you took something from the middle doors locked and walls turned some how the knights standing in them began to move at attack you both.

However that was soon answered when you both saw parasites in the heads of them...good god what the hell?! But not long later wave 2 arrived these ones with more looking armor then the rest proving they might just be higher standard knights.

Room after room you dealt with the puzzles and everything else until you came into the room where parts of the ground were broken off and something large was on the roof. What you didn't notice though was some sort of bug crawling out and spotting you three.

It flew around a bit before catching onto Ashley and taking her away leaving you and Leon behind. However before you could escape from the room more made theirselves known as you and Leon looked around.

"Great more of them!" Leon says.  
"Good greif! How many?" You asked.

You wished you didn't ask that question as many of them arrived freaking the hell out of you as they looked like over grown MOTHS, when the ones attacking you were gone you and Leon took care of that giant thing that seemed to be like a birthing pit.

Taking care of it on the other side was a leaver which gave you acess to the bridge but when it stopped moving you had to shoot what was holding it up before you were able to cross, going from a few rooms you two were soon back outside.

There was a bridge to get across but before you were able to your walkie talkies went off again...and like you expected Salazar was on the other end...jeez.

"I wonder if you can see me, Mr. Kennedy, Miss. (L/N)?" Salazar asks.  
"If you even scrach her I'll break your bones." Leon threatens.  
"First , we shall see if you two can make it this far." Salazar tells.  
"I can't wait to get my hands on you, Shrimp. I'll make you regret taking Ashley." You told.  
"I'll be waiting." Salazar finished.

Using the binoculars to locate where they were Leon saw them take Ashley inside some place tied up. He cursed and told you about it making you reply back that you had to hurry it up then.

||A/N: Sorry if some of my grammar or spelling is off, my stupid computer won't let my Grammarly thing help me out like it has before so I'll just have to post all this here now...anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.||


	9. Chapter 9

||A/N: Alright I said I might not update more chapters but I do feel up for finishing this book (maybe not today) but kind of close before I'll be busy for two weeks...I'm thinking that way the RE5 story idea's can be thought of and I could get the prologue of that story up and running, I already got the reader's part in the game kind of thought of as well as the outfit and all so yeah hope you enjoy the chapters to come!! Cause this book is coming to an end soon maybe one or two more chapters to go.||

 

In the attempt to get to where they were holding Ashley you two were stopped by some of those men, they actually took it up a notch as they began to send flaming bowlders towards you missing each time no less but some missing you both by either a hair or an inch.

After getting of the men around you both you ran inside the door you were close to and went up to the ladders only to find a report about Ashley and the ritual stating that they were gonna quickly make her an official member.

"We need to book it now." You told.  
"Got that right, they're not doing this to Ashley," Leon said.

With a nod of your head you and Leon went back not without some of those damn people trying to stop you, both of you dodged them whenever you could and quickly got out of there and back outside, course you locked them inside the place then you and Leon ran across the bridge to get to where Salazar took Ashley.

Once inside there was more of them, forced to take them out considering bars covered the doors you and Leon worked well together in taking them out. After all that you followed the stairs to double doors and when entering, you found Ashley.

"Ashley!" Leon says.  
"Leon! (Y/N)!" Ashley replies.  
"Let her go!" You shout.  
"Mr. Kennedy, Miss. (L/N) don't you two know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Salazar asked before pressing a button.

What happened next was that the floor from under you and Leon opened up making you both fall in, Ashley shouted for you both just as Leon grabbed a hold of you and sent a grapple hook up connecting to something and using the wall to keep you both up.

"Hmm...where's satisfying sound of someone's impalement?" Salazar asked.

In that trap you and Leon were safely handing by the cord, looking at you he smirked.

"Would you do the honors?" Leon asked moving his gaze to the place where Salazar would be able to hear.  
"I shall." You replied, smirking as well as you took your gun out and shot a bullet at it.  
"How dare you! No more games! Kill them! Kill them! Kill!" Salazar shouts.

You almost laughed at hearing the shrimp's temper flare, but as you and Leon were hanging in the trap Salazar was pissed and had ordered for the ritual to start soon. Ashley was relieved you two were still alive.

Well...now all you needed to do was find a way out of here to save Ashley once and for all. And again...ugh...you were interrupted by Salazar using the walkie talkies...good god he's annoying.

"So maybe you two have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now, Mr. Kennedy, Miss (L/N)! I've sent my right hand to dispose of you two." Salazar says.  
"Your right hand comes off?" Leon asked.  
"Say whatever you please. Die you worms!!!" Salazar yells.

Rolling your eyes you guys were once again underground the castle, but just as you two started walking you began to cough harshly into your hand blood-forming through the cracks of your fingers.

"(Y/N)? Are you..." Leon asked but saw the blood.  
"I'm fine I just...need one of those pills." You rasped, coughing a bit more.  
"Here..." Leon replied as he took some out.

Taking them you sighed and closed your eyes for a moment as you whipped your gloved hand on your pants waiting for a moment you opened your eyes once more meeting the worried look of your boyfriends.

"I'm fine, really." You told him.  
"We really need to get Ashley then find something to get these things out." Leon states.  
"Yeah...I'm no fan of coughing up blood." You sighed.

Leon placed his hand on your cheek wiping away and leftover of your blood on your lips, leaning in he kissed you softly before continuing onwards to get to Ashley. You two pretty much didn't have the time to flirt or kiss a bit longer when Salazar had Ashley and wanted to start the ritual on her.

Walking throughout the sewers wasn't a pretty sight nor did the smell sit well with you, but it wasn't the main focus...however as you guys kept moving though something had followed after you and it tried to attack you both but missed as you dodged every time when you came to a room where an elevator was supposed to be activated you two did but it pretty much said it would arrive in four minutes.

"Great just our luck." You groan.  
"Well let's buy ourselves some time," Leon says.

Just after saying that some horrifying BOW arrived which freaked the hell out of you, using the canisters there to freeze it as you took a shot at it proved to be effective. Both of you had to keep this up for the remaining four minutes.

The place was so closed off that it was nearly impossible to take it down as well as dodge its attacks. However, when you took it to the halls of the sewers you did the same with the other tanks and much much later you had taken it down.

But not without a few cuts and bruises...

"Finally...jeez this thing was hard to kill." You sighed.  
"Let's hope it's the only one we face," Leon says.

When the elevator arrived you and Leon walked inside and waited for it to move as it headed downwards.

\------

Saddler spoke to someone in his 'throne room' who took a knee before him, which surprisingly just so happened to be someone known very well to you and Leon both but in the end, you had thought of him to be dead...

What his motives were here? No one was sure but you and Leon would soon encounter him.  
Very soon.

\-------

Back with you and Leon the elevator you two were on finally reached the bottom of where this place lead, deciding to buy more bullets from the guy who seemed to be EVERYWHERE somehow you reloaded your guns and even bought another one. A shotgun which you strapped to your back after loading it up.

You had bought it in case you ran out or if bigger enemies got in your path to retrieve Ashley from them.

Before leaving you found another report that according to whoever wrote this explains that the Las Plagas was laying dormant for years before Salazar and his men arrived infecting the villagers making them what they are now.

Heading out you and Leon found yourselves inside some sort of cave that seems to be like a mine or something. Some of the villagers were there as well making you and Leon take them out in order to continue moving forward.

Coming up to a clearing it was easy to see it was a mining cave and more of the villagers were around working on something you weren't sure but you needed to take them out before continuing on so they wouldn't interrupt you and cause you to waste more time.

Everything was going smoothly until you heard the horrible sound of a chainsaw riving up as you looked towards the source of the sound seeing a man with a bag over his head holding it. Great just like at the village this bastard has to be here too.

Dealing with all this together, getting the dynamite and then blowing up that large rock so that you could get the hell out of here took quite a while but once you were through those doors you were slightly relieved, and by slightly well...on the other side of the doors was once again lava-filled area, sure you were standing on the platform under your feet but you didn't like these types of places one bit.

And for good reason too!

After you and Leon roamed around a bit you were met with the sight of two fucking giants!!

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" You shout.  
"Let's just deal with these two and get out of here," Leon says.  
"Ugh! I so want a vacation after this!" You scoff.  
"I'll take you on a nice date." Leon offers.  
"You sure have weird ideas to ask me on dates." You teased.

Taking one of them out was easy as you used the door in the middle to kill one of them, the second however it was a bit harder to get it to move there so you had to distract it with bullets before doing much at all.

What felt like an hour or so was when you and Leon finally killed the last one, sighing you knew you'd be feeling all this in the morning considering the giant got a few kicks and smacks in on one of you.

Roaming around you came to a cave where more of those damn bugs were, ugh you wanted to be on upper-ground already and have Ashley so you can get out of here quick.

After lighting up two things needed the light seemed to have melted off away through revealing a cave with large rocks moving around making you and Leon carefully get through one by one, moving quickly when they slowly slid up before getting crushed at all.

Once all the way through you and Leon had headed up the stone 'elevator' and was back outside, it was rather silent but you then came up to the pillar with a note attached to it from...Ada...

Why she left a note for you two was something that confused you, why would she help even when she was working for Wesker of all people? Ugh, this woman was so damn confusing but you didn't speak after reading the note just continued on.  
But continued on more and more underground...great.

Moving forward they took care of the villagers in the place they needed to get through, finding a key after a while it was easy but more villagers arrived as you could hear them speak in their native tongue.

In a different room was one of those again from the first confrontation with Salazar, roof covered in spikes as it slowly descended down towards you both only to stop after shooting the areas with the red buttons.

Going further and further onwards you were questioning yourself when the hell you two would get the hell out of here quick but didn't voice it out loud. But once you two got to the carts and had made sure they moved to where it ended at you were forced to shoot down some of the villagers before it arrived where they were so you couldn't deal with them up close.

Leon and yourself kept going at it until you reached the end, however, the end proved to be that much of a scare which you and Leon leaped out of the cart and grabbed the ledge of the wooden platform. Grunting as you pushed yourselves up and on the platform. Leon helping you up the rest of the way.

Getting up to your feet you and Leon walked through the caves and came up to one with something, grabbing it opened another door to which you went through finding a ladder and climbing up to which you were back outside thankfully.

Walking up to the door with the lion on it you placed the round thing you had found beforehand and it seemed like it had been the key for you both to get inside. Which revealed another elevator...okay then.

It leads back into the castle it looked like and when you walked down the stairs you noticed a large statue of Salazar...great so this shrimp had a large ego considering he had this created...while looking around some of the people in those black cloaks arrived making you have to deal with them before checking out the statue.

When you two moved around the place you noticed the statue moving a bit as well. But at the time you didn't pay much attention due to focusing on finding whatever you needed to get out of there as well.

But once you finished everything the damn statue started to chase you two! Making a run for it to avoid being tramped on you and Leon went as fast as you could at times looking back then leaping away when a few pillars fell when knocked down in the path.

Coming up to a door it leads you outside, wasting no time running again as the statue seemed to not stop yet only this time the bridge you and Leon ran across was breaking under the weight where the statue started to fall forwards.

"Leon! We need to hurry!" You shout.  
"I know!" Leon says.

Jumping as the bridge under your feet gave out you held on as tight as you could to the ledge, but just as Leon was getting up your hand was slipping. Just as your hand slipped Leon caught your wrist.

"Can't have you falling on me," Leon said.  
"Nice catch." You sighed in relief.

Pulling you up you looked down as your hands were placed on Leon's shoulders while he were around your waist keeping you close due to the fact he nearly lost you for a split second.

"Keep close okay," Leon tells.  
"Always." You replied.

Walking inside you both were met with Salazar who was still getting on your last nerve.

"So nice you could join us Mr. Scott Kennedy, Miss (L/N)," Salazar says.  
"You again." Leon scoffs.  
"Ugh, who brought the shrimp?" You asked.

Salazar then explained that Ashley would soon be apart of the ritual, Leon commented it wasn't that but terrorism which it was and you and Leon were gonna put a stop to it no matter what.

As Salazar continued speaking of nonsense Leon grew annoyed and threw his knife at Salazar when his hand was raised impaling it to the wall behind him. When he finally noticed he whimpered one of his men took it out of Salazar's hand threw it back at Leon who moved out of the way watching the knife stick itself in the door behind you both.

Salazar, on the other hand, ran off to an elevator along with the large man in black making you and Leon try to run after him but was to late. Making you and Leon take the stairs as you ran after him.


	10. Chapter 10

||A/N: Wow so many chapters updated with this story xD But hey I'm very motivated to write more for this story. Besides, I think this one might be the last as I'll write a bit more for the next chapter before heading to bed...already midnight here so yeah.||

 

Chasing after Salazar proved to be a hassle since some of his men were attempting to stop you both from even reaching him, however, you two were not gonna let it stop you from saving Ashley at all.

More and more of then arrived each time you both killed more of them, many things needed to be done before you and Leon could pursue further for that idiot not to mention the fact these annoying men kept coming.

However, when you two used a makeshift elevator as it kept going up you made sure to take down any of those guys that were around as the elevator descended up. Once all the way up you and Leon roamed around finding another one which was a tight fit making you and Leon press up to one another.

Lucky you two were dating cause this would've bee awkward after.

"You know if you wanted to be close to me all I had to do was tell me." Leon jokes.  
"Oh haha, very funny." You rolled your eyes but laughed a bit.

Once it stopped and you two got off you ran into the guy again and bought a few more bullets as well as some for the shotgun that you bought just moments ago. And once you two got through the doors you finally found Salazar.

"Ah you just missed her, the ritual is over. She went with my men to an island." Salazar tells.  
"What?!" Leon and you both said.

Just as he spoke a man was taking Ashley on a boat to a different island, meanwhile Salazar seemed to have offered himself to this weird looking plant... plants like a flower or something. You and Leon could only but watch this bizarre sight.

"Monsters...guess after this there will be one less to worry about," Leon commented.  
"And they're always so damn ugly..." You sighed.

With not much of a choice you and Leon worked together to take this man-child down, it worked but it was working rather slowly or so when you did defeat him he just seemed to evaporate into nothing which was gross to watch.

Heading onwards again you and Leon came up to a set of doors, walking through it looked like you were on the top of the castle, coming up to the area with rope one by one you and Leon had gone down the wall using the rope as support.

Finding another elevator you both used it to go down, walking around you two soon came up to an area where a boat was...along with Ada Wong inside.

"Need a ride, handsome?" Ada asked, ignoring you.

You scoffed and just followed after Leon who took the seat beside Ada while you stayed in the back really annoyed by this as she drove the motorboat there. The ride was rather silent but when Leon looked at Ada for a moment she suddenly jerked the boat making you fall out of your seat.

When she left the boat was out of control for a moment before Leon quickly took control of it, muttering 'woman' even though his woman was in the back seat.

"What about a woman?" You asked.  
"Uhh well..." Leon tried.  
"Mhmm. Tsk, men." You replied.

Just as you two got off the boat after finding a safe place, the walkie talkies went off and on the screen was Saddler.

"I hate to break it to you but Salazar's dead," Leon says.  
"Yes, it seems that way," Saddler replied.  
"Saddler, why don't you give up and let Ashley go home?" Leon asked.  
"Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate?" Saddler said, acting all high and mighty.  
"Saddler you're small-time," Leon replied.  
"Writhe in my cage if torment my friend," Saddler said ending the transmission.

Not like this you two continued on, did Saddler honestly think you two would let him get away with this? Come on you two would stop at nothing to get your mission done completely and successfully.

You both traveled around the place when you both heard Ashley shout out for you both seeing her being carried away on a man's shoulder. Since you knew where to go it only meant you two knew what you had to do.

It would've been easy to get there if it wasn't for these men different from the villagers it seems since they knew how to use guns better and they didn't have old clothing on sure they were controlled all the same.

Dealing with these idiots took some time but when you and Leon did you two notice some mirror or something that had this red light, climbing up the ladders they tried to let them shine on one another to see what would happen.

After all of them were on one another you noticed the doors where the man took Ashley through opened up, knowing you had to go through there no matter how bad you didn't want to you needed to finish the mission.

Following the path and taking out the men who were there seemingly standing guard you and Leon had then gone back outside to what seemed like some sort of...military camp? Or so...it looks like.

Killing one after another to get by in order to save her proved to just be time wasted you would make a run for it but if they were to follow you then it would make it even more of a problem as you went on further.

Moving on the two of you came up to another door with the same symbol on it, pressing the button on the right it opened the doors and wasting no time you and Leon went through. Roaming around a bit more you and Leon soon came up to an old kitchen of this place?

After getting through the kitchen you both heard Ashley's voice calling out to you two again, knowing you were close you two fought the infected in that room slowly making your way to where Ashley was.

She continued and continued to call out for you guys, saying 'help me' or just your names, finally finding the room with monitors you could see just where she was. On a screen, she was locked up in a room banging her hand on the door.

Seems like people were inside with her as one shoved her down harshly, but when the guy saw the camera in the room was on he ordered the other guy in the room to turn it off...that was fine you knew where she was you'd just have to get there somehow.

"Well least we know where she is." You commented.  
"Yeah, come on let's go get her," Leon replied.

Following after him, of course, there was more of those people in the way as you made your way to where Ashley would be at, walking around you two soon came into a place where there was a glass window and on a table was a really pale body of a BOW.

Unlocking the door somehow you and Leon looked at one another as the BOW, finding a memo of Luis's about the creature lying there on the bed it was revealed it was named a Regenerator, apparently if you damage its limbs it would just grow it back really fast...but there were parasites inside of the creature to which would be seen with thermal imaging.

'So all we need is something like that to take this down if it wakes?' You thought.

Well, at least there was a way to kill it...

After gaining the freezer key it seemed like that your little friend decided to wake up and give you a nice welcome party...not wanting to deal with them at the moment you and Leon avoided them as much as you could.

When you retrieved the scope or whatever it was the doors locked and more of those things were unleashed since there was only one you were slightly helpless as you didn't have one of those scopes for your guns.

"Stay behind me and stay close," Leon tells you.

Killing one then unlocking the door there was another, Leon took care of that one too as you stayed beside him, then a third was killed. Finally, you and Leon entered a different room where a mechanical crane was and you used to to get rid of the four people in the room bellow.

When you got to the hall where you could clearly hear the banging on the metal door and Ashley's voice you knew she was just around the corner only to discover that there were two big men who seemed to be like bodyguards just waiting on you two to arrive.

Only damn problem was that the door needed a stupid keycard, so after you two dealt with the two big men you left to the door on the left to find that keycard and get Ashley out of there.

Finding out that the only way to get the stupid keycard was from one of those Regenerators...good grief you couldn't wait to get off this island with all three of you and once you two got Ashley home you were looking forward to a nice date with Leon like he promised.

Getting the keycard you and Leon quickly found yourselves looking at a place where you might just be able to actually call for help much less a chopper to get you guys out of there quickly.

"Oh perfect, now all we need is for our call to get through." You said.  
"Yeah you work on it over there I'll take it over here," Leon says.

With a nod of your head, you ran to your side of the post and began to get at work, when you nodded at him once more Leon tried to send a message out.

"This is Leon, request back-up. I repeat, request back-up." Leon spoke.

When nothing but static came through you sighed while Leon cursed slightly, looks like you were getting out of here on your own then.

"Guess were getting out on our own, well let's go get this shit done." You said.  
"Yeah, let's get Ashley and these things out of us so we can finally go home," Leon replied.

Heading back to get Ashley now it seemed like more of those things arrived forcing you and Leon to deal with them before getting to Ashley. Using the keycard and unlocking the door you were able to get inside the room Ashley was locked up in.

"Leon! (Y/N)!" Ashley smiled.  
"You okay?" Leon asked.  
"Sorry it took us a while, we tried to call for back-up." You explained to her.  
"It's okay, I knew you two would come soon," Ashley tells.  
"Now come on girls, let's get out of here," Leon says.  
"Yeah, this place is getting old." You replied.

Place by place you lead Ashley out of there killing whoever you needed to get out, you couldn't waste to much time as you ran past a few coming up to the lower room where the crane was.

"Looks like this is it," Leon says.  
"Oh, it stinks," Ashley said covering her nose.  
"Sure does," Leon replied.  
"I'm gonna have to shower three or more times won't I?" You sighed.  
"No way you two," Ashley says.  
"Way!" Leon said grabbing her wrist.

You leaped down first as Leon dragged Ashley along with him following after you, all three landings safely.

"Are you two out of your minds?" Ashley asked.  
"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt," Leon replies.  
"Heh, lucky for us there was stuff to break our fall." You pointed out.  
"What is this?" Ashley asked seeing one of those Regenerators.  
"Come on, let's go," Leon says not wanting to stay longer.

With good reason to cause just when you entered some gate it 'came to life' as it slowly stalked towards you three, quickly closing the gate from the other side Ashley hid in something while you stood in front of it watching Leon take care of that thing.

After pushing a garbage tin can box across and letting it fall so you three could get over on the other side there was another one to which you had Ashley hide again standing protectively in front of her hiding spot in the case while once again Leon dealt with it.

Pushing another out of the way from a door you needed to get through to walking through and into the door there were some of those idiots here so finally you had some action as you helped Leon take them out while Ashley held onto the back of your shirts.

Coming into a place where there was a wrecking ball, though more of those thugs arrived.

"Listen you go operate that thing I'll take care of them," Leon told you.  
"Alright be safe." You replied.  
"Ashley you come with me." You told her.  
"Alright," Ashley replied.

Providing cover for you and Ashley you used the wrecking ball to get through a gate that Ashley had pointed out to you two. Ashley at the moment would act as your eyes for whenever one of those people managed to sneak by Leon and come after you two.

When it was open and free of rubble you shouted for Leon as you three made a mad dash for it and closed the doors behind you tightly. Walking around the place you soon found a button in the room to which seemed to be what given you access to the leaver down the hall.

It opened a little bit which was enough room for Ashley to crawl through, so she did which let her open the door a completely more for you and Leon to get through. Continuing on there was a door to which you had to move the leavers at the same time where the lights lit up.

Coming up to a rather large...vehicle Ashley offered to drive it to which you and Leon were tasked to take down any of those people when they arrived and soon they did. The damn thing was so slow due to its large size that you and Leon had no choice but to load those men up with lead.

At one point a car even pulled through making you and Leon quickly shoot at the driver to stop him from getting any closer, when you thought you taken it out the car moved again but when you guys got to the end one of you went to get the leaver up to which you did while Leon stayed back to protect Ashley.

Shooting down a few of them yourself you turned the right one and quickly got back on the large truck before the platform moved you all up along with the truck you were all still in. Getting outside more of them were around the place as you took one end while Leon took the other.

'I sure as hell hope we're nearby by now ...' You thought.

When getting on the other side and opening that gate with the claws another car drove right for you but since it headed straight for you all it crashed forcing you guys to move this large truck into the building on the left forcing you three back on foot.

Only when you entered a room did you run into Saddler...

When you and Leon attempted to attack him he held his hand out, the parasites within you brought pain as you both gripped your chests, you fell to the floor writhing in pain as painful gasps and screams came through your lips as well as Leon's who despite the pain tried to get to your side.

"Now come to me, Ashley," Saddler says.  
"No...D-Don't go to him!" You force out.

But it was too late her eyes were red once she opened them up, Leon had enough strength to place a tracker on her as she walked passed you two following Saddler...shit she was taken again!

When the pain stopped Leon crawled to your side placing his hand on your shoulder as you panted from the pain you felt.

"You alright?" Leon asked.  
"We need to get Ashley...and remove these things from our bodies...fast." You replied.  
"Yeah, it's already begun," Leon replies.


	11. Chapter 11

||A/N: And here's the ending to the RE4, Epilogue will be coming soon I'll be writing it as you all read this though it might be a real short one depending on how the ideas flow as I type it all up. But anyway thanks everyone for following this story and waiting all that time from before I really am grateful to those who love my ideas for stories like these! :)||

 

After giving yourselves a few moments you both stood up to your feet and went after them to get Ashley tracking her down with what Leon placed on her back. As you and Leon made your way after Saddler...

\---------

Elsewhere Krauser was tossing his knife up in the air as he spoke with Ada, he didn't trust her one bit, apparently both of them were working for Wesker here...though the reason to Krausers was unknown as of yet.

Though you and Leon had yet to find out about him being here much less alive.

\---------

Back with you and Leon you entered a room filled with plantforms and as you walked around you heard those guys again, damn people don't know when to quit however most of them were in this boiler type of room which you dealt with them quickly and continued on.

You both got as far as to the point where you felt eyes on your back, taking out his knife he looked behind you two only to see no one but hear someone use the bar above them as leverage making you and Leon leap different ways.

Leon got cut on his cheek while yours was right near your right eyebrow. Looking at who it was you were shocked, Krauser...the man who was said to be dead...but why?!

WHY!?

Too shocked to do much but stare Leon and Krauser spoke, and he addmited that he kiddnaped Ashley bringing her here...all these news was shocking and hurtful as you sent a hurtful look towards Krauser who ended up looking away quickly from you.

Back then you two treated one another almost like brother and sister...he trained you in a few fighitng tecniques more to help you improve as well as but as your mind went through memory lane you didn't realize the two were fighting one another.

Only when a sudden gunshot rang out did you flinch out of your thoughts and saw Ada there, great her again...why the fuck is she helping you two but still working for the enemy...and Wesker no less...

Whatever you quickly got down to where Leon was and checked on him making sure he was okay, how the hell could you just freeze up like that?! Not only was Leon your partner but he was your lover as well!

'What's wrong with me?' You thought sadly.

But before you two could leave once Ada did first the walkie talkies went off.

"Enjoy the reunion with your old friend? Or is it a brother-figure, Miss. (Y/N)?" Saddler asked.  
"As a matter of fact, I did." Leon replied.  
"Piss off old man." You replied.  
"Wonderful. I wouldn't want my special guests on the island feeling unattended." Saddler tells.  
"Guess we're suppose to thank you right?" Leon asked.  
"Like he deserves it." You scoffed.  
"Ahh...I have an idea. Since you two are here why don't I introduce you two to 'it'. It should keep you two busy." Saddler says.  
"Can't remember the name? A senior moment perhaps." Leon says.  
"Memory loss at best." You added.  
"Enjoy the fun." Saddler says ignoring your comments.

After that the transmission cut out, this let you and Leon continue onwards now you weren't sure what 'it' was but you both knew to keep your eyes opened and your ears to listen closer then usual.

Getting inside the place you two came across the hall which had lazers, not sure why the hell it was needed but you and Leon had to get through either way, easy getting through two but having to do some flips or so for the other two, once getting to the other side and pressing the buttons behind you the lazers arrived back.

Both you and Leon ran back a bit before using the closed door before you gaining height for your jump as you both safely jumpped over them and the door finally unlocked. Inside was a throne like chair and when Leon tried it out you grinned and chuckled.

"Well well, your majesty what shall I do for you?" You teased.  
"Hmm well, you could give me a kiss." Leon says.  
"You'll have to come get it." You laughed.

Joking around for a moment Leon stood up to his feet, wakling over to you and kissed you for a short moment before pulling away getting back to work. There was a door behind the chair but the elevator was a fit for one person you and Leon were forced to keep close, not that either of you minded as Leon held you in his arms and you had the moment to nuzzle up ot his chest for a bit.

"When we get home...we need showers then I want to just rest up in bed with you." You told him.  
"Sounds perfect to me." Leon replied.  
"Good then afterwards we can go on that date." You grin.  
"Again perfect." Leon smiled.

Once down you both got out one by one and continued on, same guy was there around the corner as he sold bullets again to you two since you had a feeling it would be one hell of a fight if you went further...and also you were running out of them as well.

The tracker ended where some boxes in a tin contaer like cage was, also in a puddle of water you and Leon looked around...this was her last known location you guessed before Saddler noticed the device.

But just as you found it large rumbles had been happening as it felt as if something was heading straight for you though you had a feeling it was something Saddler had mentioned about and it wasn't gonna be pretty soon.

What emerged was some sort of mutated thing between a man and insect?? Not sure what to call it but it was horrifying as you and Leon quickly began to shoot at it and running off to get more room as you shot at it repeating this action up until you finally had defeated it.

It had taken a while to get rid of it since anytime you got rid of one of the platforms it happened to land just before you as you'd turn around. When you did and you and Leon were on the other side you nearly breathed a sigh of releif before you had a chill up your spine when you heard it's familar growls.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" You sighed.

Running to the other room before you and leaping through the gate you knew this space around you was where youd have to finish it. Fine then...what shocked you during the fight was that this thing could actually move underground just beneath your feet.

After finally killing it from bullets to the explosive canesters in different places the damn thing stayed dead for once. A metal door opened up providing a way out of this place, just down the cave hall was a ladder where ever this lead you weren't sure but you knew you'd find out soon enough.

Finding yourselves back outside you looked around and saw what seemed to be somewhat of a camp ground? Not sure what to make out for it but either way you and Leon took care of the people down there before heading down.

At some point you came across a note with Krauser's writting and it mostly said how Saddler still wouldn'tve trusted him so he called in for Ada to come around...then something about sending you and Leon along with Ada to Wesker in a body bag...however when you read teh small print you were shocked.

'Wesker also asked me that if I were to see (Y/N) that I'd somehow someway send her to him, not sure what he wants with her but I'm honestly conflicted with that...however orders are orders.'

What? He was goona give you to Wesker...but why?

Not letting Leon see that part of the note you didn't realize just how much it would've saved you at the time if you allowed Leon to see that part so you'd have protection in the future.  
(A/N: Teasing the 3rd book ;) so yes you people will get that RE5 story idea after this one.)

After leaving that place and back up the ladder you and Leon went through the double doors right infront of you. On the other side you noticed some sort of previous parts of an old castle maybe you weren't sure but it was there that you both ran into Krauser...

"So you two are dating offcially is that it? Think your good enough for her?" Krauser asks.  
"Where's Ashley?" Leon asked.  
"Krauser stop this...please." You begged.  
"Do you really want to know? And no I cannot, nor will I. Anyway she's beyond that gate, but you'll need three ignias to open it." Krasuer says.  
"What are you gonna do, Krasuer?" Leon asked arm out infront of you.  
"There's one in the North, and the other in the East." Krasuer explains.  
"And let me guess you got the last one." Leon says.  
"Pretty much means you two are on a tight leash." Krasuer says before pulling out a gun and firing.  
"Sounds like you thought this one out well." Leon said tossing something at Krasuer.  
"No!" You shout.

Leon grabbed your wrist and to avoid the gunfire you both took cover for a moment before getting your guns out, despite the feeling of 'i see him as a brother, i can't do this' you knew you couldn't hesitate...he was the enemy now.

'Keep calm, keep your head up...this is to get Ashley out of here alive.' You thought.

As the gunfire battle with Krasuer went on and you and Leon went after the first two ingias you were reminded on the seemingly close bond/friendship you used to have with that man. Not only did he teach you many things but he was there for you when he noticed you were upset pretty much forcing you to tell him.

When the actual showdown went Leon was the one faced off with Krauser the spoke once more before the 'showdown'. The whole conversation was about why he was helping Umbrella bring 'stability to the curel and insane world' what the hell was this??

Krasuer even tried to egg Leon on but he didn't fall for it.

"Long as I have (Y/N) at my side, I'm never falling for that." Leon said.

'Really you have the time to be sweet to me at a time like this? Ah...I love you but come on.' You thought.

During the gun battle it seemed like he had brought 'back-up' in the forms of drones. But when you two got the second one that left with dealing with Krasuer and that's what you dreaded...could you really kill someone who once meant rather a lot to you?

That was the hard question...

"Two down, one more to go Krauser." Leon says.  
"Hmph, we'll see about that. (N/N) stay aside this is a fight between him and I." Krasuer says.  
"But!" You tried.  
"He's right. Stand back okay." Leon says.

But what you witnessed next horrified you, the arm that was injured and never recovered turned into this mutated form making you realize that the pieces fit...why the left so suddenly and dissapeared off the map after that mission...as well as hearing about Wesker.

Why...just why...? Why go to him for this?

"Witness the power." Krauser says.  
"You've lost it completely, Krauser." Leon tells.  
"Prepare for your death, Leon." Krauser says.

And their battle started, hearing something on the edge of the place you three were on you carefully leaned over and checked seeing some explosives there. He truely put out all the stops for you two not to survive didn't he?

In the end Leon won and Krauser had died, you on the other hand stood there by his body letting a few tears roll down your cheeks before quickly whiping them away. Though just as you two finished placing what was needed in the gate and walked through a good ways away the explotion went off behind you.

"You alright?" Leon asked holding your hand.  
"It hurts more then I thought it would..." You replied.  
"You two were close...but I know in the end he still saw you as a sister. I mean he did challege me on our relationship like he had before." Leon tried to explain.  
"Heh...yeah, but I still don't get what happened to him." You replied.

Frowning Leon took a step closer to you and kissed your temple, closing your eyes at this you took the moment to recollect yourself so you could continue onward. Nodding at Leon you two continued on again. Just as you two did that walkie talkie went off.

"So it seems you killed Krauser too. How should I return my apperciation?" Saddler said.  
"You monster...!" You hissed.  
"Wha? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you." Leon said.  
"What are you talking about? Did you really think I'd trust an American? To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you that's no longer necessary." Saddler says.  
"You were just using him right from the start." Leon replied.  
"You son of a bitch!" You shout.  
"I must hand it to you...You've demonstrated quiet a bit promise killing Krauser. When your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete, I'll have you serve as my guard." Saddler says.  
"Touch Leon and I'll kill you myself!" You shout.

You lost Krauser because this man used him, used his disires to make him to his bidding only to think of getting rid of him afterwards, you WERE NOT going to lose Leon to this freak, you just hoped whatever was in this place could get rid of these parasites within you.

"Unforunatly as you can see I'll have to decline your generous offer. I have prior enggagements. And someone to take care of." Leon said.  
"Enough your smartmouths while you can." Saddler replied ending the transmission.

After that you both continued on but not without running into some...men who looked like they were in some sort of military formation or something. However just as you noticed heaven arrived as a chopper was heard and a light was shined on you and Leon.

The call went through!!

Putting on your ear pieces you and Leon were relived to see whoever it was.

"Hey it's about time." Leon says.  
"Nice to see you." You said after.  
"Sorry bad traffic. I'll cover you two." He said.

Watching as the guy in the chopper actually used the chopper to push over the water tin then flew it around and aimed fire at anyone of them he could get at. It seemed like he got all of them.

"Now that's what I call back-up." Leon says.  
"Sweet shots." You spoke up.  
"Name's Mike, looking for firepower you've come to the right place." Mike says.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." You said impressed.  
"Glad to impress a lady." Mike says making you laugh a bit.

Since the path was clear you and Leon ran off in a hurry not sure if more of those men would arrive but mostly because you wanted to get to the location you needed to be at really quick. Anytime the men arrived Mike told you two to take cover as he dealt with a few...course there was a few you both had to deal with yourselves but it wasn't much of a hasle so you continued on.

Though honestly you and Leon needed to get to higher ground anyways and it was much more help thanks to Mika inside that chopper, it took a bit but once you reached a certain area you and Leon began to be surrounded by more of them, standing back to back you weren't sure what to do next but thankfully Mike was there to arrive just on time and tell you two to get some cover.

"Thanks. When we get out of here drinks are on me." Leon said.  
"Yeah. Hey I know a good bar." Mike replies.

But just as that short conversation was finished someone sent something at the chopper blowing it up and killing Mike on the spot, you and Leon could only watch in horror as it fell down bellow with Mike inside.

Turning around you saw it was one of the men with Saddler at it's side.

"We'll make sure your the one next to go Saddler." Leon says.  
"Damn straight...were getting out of here no matter what." You said.

Before getting a step however once again the damn walkie talkie went off...please you hoped it wasn't Saddler...and it was. Fuck!

"Oh. I'm sorry Leon, (Y/N)." Saddler said.  
"Saddler you bastard!" Leon growled.  
"Enough's enough!" You followed up.  
"It's nothing to get all upset about. Don't tell me you've never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence it's the same thing." Saddler says.  
"What did you say?! Insects life doesn't compare to human lives!" Leon shouts.  
"When you've acquired this power, you too will understand." Saddler tells.  
"Guess it's another good reason to get the parasite out of our bodies." Leon tells.  
"I wish you luck." Saddler laughs ending the transmission.

This pissed you off the man had no respect for human lives at all! At the moment your temper was flaring and at this moment your eyes were seeing red. But once you and Leon got into a certain area Leon began to stumble groaning in pain and you being his girlfirend got worried and placed your gun away so you could hold onto his shoulders.

"Leon are you okay?!" You asked.  
"Yeah..." Leon replied.  
"You sure your in pain." You stated.

When he stumbbled again you made the move to catch him but your eyes caught sight of something, from his wrist a bit up his arm something black or so appeared then when he stood up his eyes were red.

"Leon? Leon! Snap out of it!" You shouted.

Hands wrapped around your throat you tried to pry them off but Leon was stronger then you so you resulted in kneeing him in the stomach one or twice before he came too and was on the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry, (Y/N)." Leon says before taking some of the pills he has.  
"It's fine but we need to get these parasites out...and quick." You sighed.  
"But before that we gotta save Ashley." Leon said.  
"Yeah let's find her quickly then get this out." You said.

Leon still felt horrible for what he did and it proved very much so when he was sligtly avoiding you, after a moment you confronted him as you two continued on Leon slowly but still on guard of himself began to stay close to you but that mere action would be in his mind for good...

Walking through a rather dark place you were forced to focus on your flaslights, where you later came across a bag moving that held blood on it you weren't sure what it was but it creeped you out.

Whatever this place was you weren't sure...and you didn't want to find out.

Turns out there was some Regenerators around in there which was easy to tell this was some type of jail cell but it looked to damn creepy all around to even remain as one. Coming back outside there was another set of those military like men around the corner, dealing with them together was easy as one by one they were shot at.

These guys were like units the more you killed the more they came around to try to kill you two, even though you were wasting bullets on these guys you knew you had to focus and make sure nothinf happened to you both as you needed to get to Ashley.

When you got the doors up and running you and Leon made a break for it wanting to save just a good amount of bullets two more men waited in the hall but you two shot at them stunning them however you and Leon just ran past them and through the door shutting it behind you quickly.

What you saw was Ashley inside a capsle it looked like, she wasn't awake but she was still alive no less.

"You two will soon harbour an awesome power. Yet it seems you choose not to have it." Saddler says.  
"We're taking Ashley back wheither you like it or not." Leon says.  
"Ahh the audacity of you." Saddler says.

Saddler then attacked shoving his hand on Leon's chest pushing him to hit the capsle then tossing you to the side making you slam into the wall and floor harsh. Saddler was walking towards Leon when gunfire stopped him. It was Ada.

"Leon! (Y/N)! Now!" Ada says.

Getting up to your feet you helped Leon grab Ashley when you saw Saddler bring the bullets from within his body and come out of his hands to land on the floor...just what was this parasite?!

"Move!" Ada shouts.

Taking Ashley you and Leon ran off as Saddler followed after you three, Ada meanwhile was shooting at him but he just continued on, she then aimed for the flamable canisters maybe they would block his path.

 

When Ashley was more awake and aware she was able to walk on her own she followed aftet you and Leon as you bought a few more cases of bullets knowing you'd might just have to kill Saddler before you were able to get off the island with Ashley..not only that but the parasites needed to be out of your bodies before you left.

Finding a report that the parasites could be removed but it was a painful process, to which honestly at this point you'd take it and stride since you wanted this shit out no matter if it was painful..before it would grow to an adult and then the only thing left was death.

You weren't ready to die nor were you interested in dying on Leon.

Walking through a door you then found just what device it was that could get rid of the parasites. Leon offered to go first once he was strapped in you and Ashley looked at the screen then at one another.

With the button pressed the device started and all you heard was Leon's painful groans. When it was done you rushed to his side and placed your hand on his arm.

"How do you feel?" You asked.  
"Like a million bucks." Leon replied.  
"I thought you were gonna die. Alright guess I'm up." Ashley said.  
"I'll go last." You suggested.

Ashley was up and the same thing happened for her that went with Leon, when hers was finished it was your turn. Getting in and having your arms strapped in you nodded at the two. After activating the device to work on you, you finally felt the pain and it was truly painful.

Closing your eyes at the pain you let out some painful gasps and small shouts. Leon was at your side in an instant as you took your turn to get this thing out of your body, once finished you sighed in releif and sat up.

"Finally, now lets get out of here." You said.

Quickly getting out of there before anymore of those men arrived you and Leon lead Ashley out. The doors lead to a cave as well as a elevator though this was as far as you both would let Ashley follow you two.

"Somethings not right, Ashley you stay here." Leon tells.  
"Try to hide somewhere in case someone comes alright?" You told her.

When she nods her head you and Leon got on the elevator and headed up. Once at the top you found Ada tied up and hanging from some rope, Saddler then walked out raising his hand to control the parasite within you only he found you two got rid of it making you smirk.

"Better try a new trick cause that one is getting old." Leon tells tossing Krausers knife to free Ada.

Saddler decided to speak about shit but all you wanted at this moment was to kill Saddler and it seems like this was the moment as he began to let himself transform into something really really ugly...

Killig Saddler wasn't easy it took up more time then you had belived but it was to be expected since this bastard was the ring leader in all of this, and since you knew you had to kill him in order to get yourselves out of here alive without another kidnapping this had to be done.

What grossed you out the most about this fight however was that HIS BODY WAS STILL ATTACHED TO THE MESSED UP FUCKING HEAD OF HIS!! Well that's something you don't see everyday...

In the end it took quiet a few bullets and many stabs to that eye before Saddler finally was killed, honestly this guy didn't know when to stop...good greif, but he did drop the sample to which Leon had went for to pick it up.

However...Ada used this to press a gun to your head demanding the sample.

"Sorry Leon, hand it over. If you don't I'll shoot." Ada said.  
"Ada...what are..." You said but the barrel of her gun was pressed to the side of your head more as she just smirked.  
"Ada you do know what this is." Leon said slowly handing it to her.  
"Mhmm." Ada replies taking it.

With a moment of distraction she ran off and leaped over the ledge only for you two to see she was now sitting in a chopper of her own.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of it." Ada says waving the sample a bit.  
"Ada!" Leon shouts.  
"Gotta go, if I were you I'd get off this island too." Ada said pressing a button that would destory the island.  
"She really pushed it." Leon says.  
"Here catch." Ada said tossing something to Leon.

It was a key with a teddy bear keychain on it.

"Better get a move on, see you around." Ada says just as her chopper left.

Looking at one another you and Leon ran to the elevator took it back down and back to Ashley who was peeking out from time to time in her hiding spot when she saw it was you two she came out.

"We need to get off this island now it's gonna blow in any minute." Leon tells her.  
"It's gonna what?!" Ashley asked.  
"No time to explain hurry!" You told her.

The three of you ran into the cave and found a jet-ski waiting on you, however how the hell were you to fit three people on it? Leon though got on first pulling you to sit on his lap while Ashley go on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as you had yours around his shouders just as he drove off.

The place already started to blow up as water gathered behind you, Leon told you two to keep holding onto him as he tried really hard to get out of there quickly. Which in the end thankfully he did but the jump was high enough for Ashley to slip off.

"Ashley! Ashley where are ya?!" Leon looked around.  
"Leon!" Ashley shouts after coming up to the serface of the water.  
"Behind you babe." You chuckled.

Helping Ashley back on you smiled and knew you were finally able to get off that island, Leon resumed driving the jet-ski as Ashley spoke with you two asking if you two were a thing to which you both admitted.

During the whole ride back you nuzzled up to Leon's chest who smiled at you for that, he was just glad that later he'd be able to get home with you and just hold you in his arms in your bed that you two shared as you relaxed after this long tiredsome mission.

However the walkie talkie lived up and thankfully it was Hunnigan this time.

"Hunnigan is that you?" Leon asked.  
"Boy is it good to see you." You said.  
"Finally...The lines jack free." Hunnigan says.  
"Hey Hunnigan no glasses..." Leon noticed.  
"Forget the glasses. What's the status of the mission?" Hunnigan asked.  
"We've rescued the subject. We're returning home." Leon said.  
"You two did it!" Hunnigan says.  
"Thanks, means a lot after all that." You chuckled.

**TimeSkip**

Getting Ashley back safely and making a report on what you two encountered you were thanked for your work with returning the Presidents daughter as well as got sometime off which you and Leon spent it at your shared home.

"I've been waiting on this all this time." Leon said, holding you in his arms as he laid on the bed.  
"Feels amazing to be home." You sighed relaxing in the arms of the man you love dearly.

Once you two had gotten home you had taken a shower had a nice hot meal and then got in bed to just rest.

||A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar as well as some misspedlled words...but here's the end to the story however there will be one more that is gonna lead to book three so yeah.||


	12. Epilogue

||A/N: And here's the ending, it's short yes but it will be what seems to somewhat guide you through what RE5 will have the reader go through...so yeah hope you liked this book and you'll have to wait a bit for the third. The picture above is the outfit you are gonna be wearing in this 'chapter'.||

 

**One Year Later**

After a whole year since that mission in Spain, you and Leon were sent out on a couple more together even some solo. Currently, at the moment you were getting yourself ready for one of your own solo missions.

You've been on them before and had always returned home to Leon so he was sure you'd come back home to him after this one even if it ended up taking a day or two.

"You got everything you need?" Leon asked.  
"Yup I'm all set!" You replied.

Putting on your fingerless gloves and packing up your guns as well as extra boxes of bullets you attached the walkie talkie to your hip pouch and walked over to the door, Leon following.

"I wish I could go with you." Leon sighed.  
"Relax I've been on solo missions before. There's no need to worry." You replied.  
"I know, just be safe and come back home to me," Leon says.

With a smile and a nod from you, he wrapped his arms around your waist as yours were over his shoulders, kissing one another for a moment before pulling away as you heard the horn of the car that would bring you to the airport for your mission you kissed him once more before walking off.

Leon didn't know that this moment would be the last he had with you for a few years...

**Elsewhere**

A man with blonde hair that was slicked back sat in a chair the room was dark only light-emitting was the screens in front of him, he wasn't pleased with Krausers failure to capture you.

"If he could not do it...then I assume you will...right?" Wesker asked.  
"Of course, I've sent fake intel for her to arrive soon so we can capture her." A woman's voice was heard.  
"Perfect, these two will be wonderful subjects..." Wesker smirked.

Just as he said that he saw your form on the screen from a security camera.

Let the games begin.

**TimeSkip**

Since you were at the location you were at you had a few transmissions with Hunnigan giving her information on the progress of your mission. You were forced to kill a few people who were oddly acting the same way as the people from Spain giving you unwanted memories.

However since some of them were a lot stronger then you so they managed to take you down, making you drop your gun then losing your footing as well as having a cloth over your mouth. Despite all this, you tried to fight back but in the end, you passed out and they had you.

Wesker finally had you in his grasp.

Walking up to your unconscious form he ordered one of them to grab you as they carried you to his 'lab' where he is doing some work on you indeed...work that would affect you for the past four to five years...


End file.
